Welcome to Dream Academy!
by ikarishipper900
Summary: What happens when you throw the characters of Pokemon into a boarding school? Anything and everything, including competitions, fights, and romance. I'm not too good at summaries... PokeShipping, ContestShipping, and Ikarishipping. Rated T to be safe.
1. Dawn

**Thanks for viewing this! It's my first fic, so when you're reviewing, please go easy. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please try to point out good stuff too. I know I'm not that bad. (By the way, the idea is to rotate the point of view to one of the ten main characters: Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Zoey, and Brianna. Each chapter's title is from that characters point of view.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here EXCEPT Brianna and Dream Academy.**

* * *

Dawn sighed as she looked up at Dream Academy, her new school. Scratch that. Her new _boarding_ school. She still didn't understand why her mom had to send her to a boarding school. It didn't really help that her stomach was in knots. Sighing again, Dawn pushed off on her bike, trying to find someone who could show her to the girls' dorm. Or the dorm itself. Whichever came first. Dawn noticed a girl in a bandana who seemed to be playing signpost. _Score,_ thought Dawn. She jumped off her bike. "Excuse me?"

The girl turned away from an approaching boy and smiled at Dawn. "Do you want me to show you to the girls' dorm?"

"Please." Dawn smiled back. "Unless…"

"He knows his way around," she glanced over toward the boy before cutting Dawn off. "Let's go!" The girl got on her own bike, which had been leaning on a nearby table. Dawn followed suit and followed her. She faintly heard the boy shout, "Hey!" but she ignored him. When the girl stopped, she sighed. "Thanks."

"What for? I should be thanking you!"

"That guy back there has this really annoying habit of bragging about what he did over the summer to me. I don't really get why… I'm May, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn." The two girls looked each other over. May's hair almost seemed to be in pigtails, but without the bands. It was brown, but a pretty, soft brown instead of the normal blunt color you call brown. Her bright blue eyes scanned Dawn's midnight blue hair and her satin scarf. Dawn noted they had the same color of eyes.

"What room are you in anyway?" May asked.

"Um…" (Dawn checked her card) "…number 326."

"Oh my gosh! That means we're roommates! Just to let you know, each room has five girls in it. I've been here for three years. This is your first year, right?" Dawn nodded. "Okay, a few survival rules – never leave anything with your bike, try to put your name on everything that's not clothing or your Pokémon, and don't eat anything that you don't trust is food – I swear some of the 'sauces' are glue!"

Dawn burst out laughing. "Thanks," she smiled. May grinned. "How does this school work, though?"

"All right, let me guess. You're a bit confused by why the application form asked Trainer, Coordinator, or Breeder?"

"Among other things…"

"Right. Well, whichever one you chose only affects one class, and in the first week, we sign up for the rest of our classes, so if you chose the wrong one, you can change it. We have a lot of free time in week one."

"I'm not worried about what I chose. Just how it affects me." The girls stopped in front of the door to their room. Dawn looked at the electronic lock in mild confusion.

"'Kay, written rule number two. It's easier to explain this school as you go, by the way, so I'll tell you how it works as we go along. Your ID card is your key to everything. It's your payment method as well in the shops. Just slide it like this…" May slid her card through the lock. The light blinked green, and the girls walked in. They noticed in the bed closest to the door, a pink-haired girl was typing away on her laptop. "Hey, Brianna," May greeted her as Dawn shut the door. "Summer all right?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," the girl named Brianna replied looking up. Brianna had long, wavy hair that had brown streaks in it. She also had the most amazing navy blue eyes – they looked like they'd been streaked with silver. She smiled. "Unless you count my dad trying to ship me off to any and every camp that would take me. Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you."

"Who've we got in our room this year?" May asked. As Dawn set herself up, listening to May and Brianna chat, she wondered if she could make this place home. She was new here, after all, and everyone else seemed to know each other already. _I'm the outsider here. _But she realized she didn't need to make it home, she needed to make it work. _And once it works, it will become home. With people like May and Brianna, how can it not?_

* * *

**Please review! I need to know that people are actually reading this and I'm not writing to air. I plan to post the next chapter when I get a few reviews... please ask me questions, I have no clue what to say in these areas. (PS anyone want to guess who that boy was earlier? hint hint who else brags to may... or shows off?)**


	2. Paul

**Wow, I can't believe how popular this story is! Thanks for all the view and favorites and everything! Sorry it took so long, I was out of town. Anyways!**

**Me: Paul, you're doing the disclaimer!**

**Paul: Why?**

**Me: Cuz if you don't, you'll never end up with Dawn.**

**Paul: For those of you stupid enough to wonder, pokefreak900 doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, she wouldn't be putting it on mutters this is a stupid job**

**Me: Well, you're not doing it all the time anyway. On with the story!**

* * *

Paul slid his card through the lock and walked in his room. No one else seemed to have come in yet. Perfect. He threw his suitcase on one of the top bunks, turned, and left the room. He wondered vaguely for a moment where his roommates were. _Stupid people talking with their stupid friends about their stupid, pointless summers and ignoring us newcomers. _Shaking his head, he started heading off to the lounge.

When he got there, he was extremely glad to see an empty corner. He didn't feel like meeting anyone just yet. _I've got to find _him_ first._ Unfortunately for Paul, someone else decided to meet him first. The boy had black hair, a red headband, and dark gray eyes. "Is this your first year here?" the guy asked Paul.

"Er… yeah, why?" Paul asked. _Could be him._

"I didn't recognize you, that's all. I'm Tracey." Paul felt a twinge of disappointment at the name. _Not him after all._

"Paul."

"Are you in room 320?"

"Huh? Um, yeah…"

"Great! Now I know who all my roommates are! I'll introduce you to them… hey guys!" Three guys turned. One had emerald hair with eyes to match. _Can't be him. Wrong hair. _The second was Asian. _Clearly not him. _The third had messy black hair, a hat, brown eyes, and a Pikachu on his shoulder. _Maybe… _"Guys, this is Paul."

"So _you're_ roommate number 5," said the emerald-haired boy. Tracey frowned. "I'm Drew."

"Brock," said the Asian guy. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ash Ketchum!" the third boy exclaimed. "This is my partner, Pikachu!"

"_Pika pi!_" Paul understood that to mean "_It's great to meet you!_" Paul was surprised that he had even noticed Pikachu said something. _No way. This can't be the right guy! Stupidhead… he's nothing like I expected…_Fortunately for Paul, a bell rang right then.

"Oh!" Tracey smiled. "Every year, we start off with an orientation that explains a lot of stuff that everyone has questions about. Like who's teaching."

"What…?" Paul began to ask, but Brock cut him off. "It makes more sense once you get there." For some reason, Drew snorted.

When the boys arrived in the auditorium, Drew quickly ran over next to a girl in a bandana, stealing the seat next to her. Tracey chuckled. "In case you're wondering, that's May. She's the only girl who isn't crazy over Drew already. Well, can't actually speak for the new girls, but anyway, Drew's first day here, every year, he finds May and goes over to brag about what he did over the summer, trying to impress her. She never falls for it, so they always end up competing in _everything, _Drew trying to impress her by winning all these stupid dares, and May's just not backing down from the challenge. It's always so funny watch."

"How long has that been going on?" Ash asked.

"Since Drew's first day – he came halfway through seventh grade." Paul hadn't really been listening – he was looking at the girl next to May. She had long, midnight blue hair, a white ski cap with a pink Poke Ball pattern on the front, and the most lively eyes Paul had ever seen. The girl was wearing a red Poketch, telling Paul she was from Sinnoh. He willed himself to look away from her.

"Tracey, who's the girl sitting next to May?" Paul asked. Tracey looked at her.

"Dunno," he replied. "She must be new, like you and Ash."

"Hm…" _So this is his first year too._

"We need to get a seat, and quick," Brock said to Tracey.

"I know … they better announce it soon." Tracey grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked. Paul noticed Drew, May and that other girl were now standing.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," Paul said, watching a tall, blonde woman walk up to the podium. _This is it, I guess. The question is, how's it going to go, and how will it finish?_

* * *

**Why is Paul so obsessed with Ash? No, you yaoi fans out there, it's not like that. I specifically said Ikarishipping. But all of you keep in mind it will be a loooooooong time before I plan to answer the question. You know the drill! Read and review. (i did not describe Brock as asian to be racist, it was just the quickest way. sorry if i offended anyone.)**


	3. Misty

**Okay, I've got it figured so I can justify posting this so soon - 2 reviews now means a new chapter! Until I get... um, 8 reviews? there's no chapter four till then!**

**Me: Misty, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Misty: I don't want to today!**

**Me: I'll make your Staryu die in a freak accident if you don't.**

**Misty: You wouldn't.**

**Me: You want to bet on that?**

**Misty: pokefreak does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: And by the way, no i wouldn't.**

**Misty: I'm gonna kill you!!!**

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Dawn asked Misty.

"Watch and see," Misty said to her, winking. Dawn was another one of Misty's roommates. Misty was really happy with her room this year. She had her two best friends May and Brianna, and two newcomers, Zoey and Dawn. Misty hadn't met Zoey yet, but Dawn seemed like a sweet girl, and how bad could Zoey be? Misty felt set for a great fourth year at Dream Academy.

"As some of you Trainers may know," said the tall blonde woman at the podium, "my name is Cynthia." There were a few gasps in the audience; Misty noticed a dark-looking, purple brown haired boy look disdainfully at one of the people that gasped. "I am the Sinnoh League's Champion." Many more gasps. "But did you know all Leagues and Grand Festivals are off this year? You see, every 5th year, the Leagues give their Gym Leaders a break, and every 4th year, Grand Festivals do the same with their judges and MCs. That means every 20th year, both are off. This is one of them! This year, you'll be trained and taught under the best of the best. I have the great honor of being your MC for each and every orientation this school can throw at me, in addition to my other responsibilities. First of, though, let's get seated!

"All right, first, everyone needs to line up against the wall." Misty smiled at Dawn's confusion. It was one of her favorite parts about newcomers – the sheer confusion of it all. It almost made her laugh to think about it. Welcome to Dream Academy. "This year, we'll be seated numerically."

"Huh?" Dawn asked. Misty giggled.

"Everyone send out the Pokémon you got first." Misty opened her Poke Ball so her Staryu could come out. Dawn sent out an adorable Piplup. On Misty's right (Dawn was on Misty's left), Brianna sent out her Dratini. "All right," Cynthia resumed when everyone's Pokémon were out, "I'm going to call out Pokémon in numerical order. When your Pokémon is called, walk up and I'll direct you to a seat. Ready?" (Some people nodded. Dawn picked up her Piplup.) "All right… Bulbasaur…"

Cynthia listed off Pokémon, and people walked up. Soon, everyone was seated, and it didn't escape Misty's notice that the dark boy from earlier and his Chimchar were sitting next to Dawn. Cynthia smiled.

"All right! Now that our legs are resting… this year, the main teacher of our Coordinators is Dexter, head MC of Sinnoh Contests. Our Breeders are going to be taught by Professor Elm, who we're lucky that he's willing to share his time and knowledge with us. The Trainers will be taught by Steven Stone. We will also have a few specialist teachers for Trainers – one for each type, to be exact. The sports teams…"

Misty didn't know when exactly she fell asleep, but the next thing she knew, Dawn's little penguin was squirting her face with water, attempting to wake her up. "Misty?" Dawn, of course. Misty started.

"Huh? What happened?" Dawn giggled at Misty's cluelessness.

"You fell asleep! The orientation's over. We're supposed to signup for our elective now. And our room is going to hang out with Drew's room tonight. Brianna, May, Zoey and me all agreed." Misty got up and started over to the sports table, Dawn following and carrying her Piplup. Brianna and May waved, and so did another girl standing there. The new girl had bright orange and very short hair. Here eyes were also sort of orangey, but they were brown. If one word was to describe this new girl, Misty would use the word "rouge". But she seemed perfectly pleasant.

"Misty, this is Zoey," May said. "Zoey, Misty."

"Nice to meet everyone at last," Zoey said, smiling.

"I didn't see you before," Misty noted. "What Pokémon…?"

"Glameow. Glameow, say hello…"

"_Gla glameow?_" _Whaddup?_ Misty smiled.

"What sport team are you signing up for?" Brianna asked. "I'm thinking I'll go for basketball this year."

"What about cheerleading?" Dawn asked.

"Ew! They're all preppy and snotty…"

"Misty smiled as she listened to her friends talk about sports teams: the good, the bad and the ugly. _Yup,_ she found herself thinking. _This is going to be a great 9__th__ grade year._

* * *

**I think this chapter was kind of lame, but i had to write it to set up the teachers and Zoey. So bad, but totally neccesary. Reviews with critique still appreciated. Until 8 reviews!**


	4. Ash

**Wow, the reviews are starting to get ahead of me! I haven't written chapter seven yet... notices murderous glares I'm working on it! sheesh... but i'm updating as soon as i can, okay? so if it's taking more than a day for me to get a chapter done, that just means i haven't written it yet. thank you so much for all the reviews, i love you all!**

**Me: Ash!**

**Ash: I know, I know...**

**Me: Really? You know what i want already?**

**Ash: Yup, and i'm prepared too!**

**Me: Um, okay, then go!**

**Ash: I choose Pikachu for my first Pokemon!**

**Me: Huh? wait... you're supposed to do the disclaimer!**

**Ash: Oh. um, pokefreak900 does not own pokemon.**

**Me: Thank you! mutters to self why didn't i just leave him out?**

**Ash: can we battle now?**

**Me: ...**

* * *

"Whatddya mean we're hanging out with girls tonight?" Ash asked indignantly. Tracey laughed.

"Well," he started, "every year, Drew asks the girls in May's room – and May, of course – if they want to hang out with him and the guys in his room. Every year they unanimously agree. Except this year, one of them was asleep and couldn't vote."

"Who's in May's room this year?" Brock asked Drew.

"Let's see…" Drew thought for a moment. "There's Brianna, Misty, and May, obviously, then there are two noobs. One's got a Glameow, looks a bit rougeish, and then that really hot girl that Paul was sitting next to in the orientation."

"Her name's Dawn," Paul said.

"Whatever. Actually, all of them are pretty hot this year…"

Ash cringed. He still didn't really like girls very much. Yes, he was over the girls-are-gross phase, but he didn't like girls yet. None of them interested him yet. Tracey noticed the cringe.

"If it makes you feel any better," Tracey said to him, "it's always BYOP."

"BYOP?" Ash asked. Tracey grinned.

"Bring Your Own Pranks."

"Why do we have to be here early?" Paul was asking the questions this time.

"We have to be here early enough to set up a really good prank," Drew responded. "Duh."

"Come on out, Marill!" Tracey exclaimed, throwing a Poke Ball.

"_Marill rill!_" the aqua mouse exclaimed.

"Fill up these buckets, okay?" Marill began hosing water into the buckets. In very little time, the guys had six buckets full of water. "Great! Can you tell us when the girls are coming?"

"_Mar marill? Rill!_" _What kind of a question's that? Duh I can! _Marill hopped off. Began listening. Then scampered back. "_They're coming!_"

"Already?" Ash yelped. They were coming way too soon!

"They must have come to set up their prank," Paul responded. No one could disagree.

"Positions!" Brock began instructing. "We'll do the best we can with what we've got." _What can you do with six buckets? _Ash wondered, but he followed Brock's instructions.

A minute later, all the boys were sitting in chairs except Ash, who was waiting above the door. Said door swung open, and at the sight of the boys, the "rougeish" girl froze in her tracks. Ash dumped a bucket of water on her. "Kyaa!" the girl screamed.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" someone behind her asked. Zoey grinned mischievously.

"Chingling, back at 'em!" she cried, throwing a Poke Ball. A small, yellow bell Pokémon burst out and flew up to where Ash and the buckets were. _Uh oh, _Ash thought. _What's it up to?_

"_Ching ching!_" _Payback time! _Chingling lifted the five remaining buckets towards itself, out of Ash's reach. Then, much to his surprise, Chingling dumped a bucket on Ash's head!

"Hey!" Ash yelled, but Chingling laughed and put the empty bucket on Ash's head. The other girls giggled as they came in. Zoey pointed at the other boys.

"Up and at 'em!" Chingling picked Drew first. Drew realized a second too late what it was going to do. Chingling dumped another bucket.

"You're kidding!" Drew gasped, flipping his wet hair out of his eyes. Ash jumped down from where he was. Chingling sailed over to each of the guys and soaked him. Soon, the boys were dripping and disbelieving, and the girls were laughing themselves pink – and so was Chingling. Tracey grinned.

"Get 'em, Marill!" he shouted. Marill jumped out of the closet and soaked the girls to the bone. Misty sent out her Horsea and had it fire water at the boys. Everyone was laughing and getting soaked. _Welcome to the Water Wars,_ Ash couldn't help but think. _Everyone's winning so far_.

* * *

**Wheeeeeeeeeee! Water wars!!! fun, fun... but they end here. sorry. um, for those of you wondering, i'll tell you their teams in chapter six, kay? yay then! see you soon!**


	5. Zoey

**Okay, quick clarification. When i say "everyone was laughing" or something like that, that's not Paul being out of character, he's not actually laughing he's just smiling. for him i guess that is laughing...**

**Me: Zoey, it's your turn.**

**Zoey: To do what?**

**Me: Oh, come on, you know what.**

**Zoey: What do i know again?**

**Me: Don't play dumb!!**

**Zoey: Okay, okay! No need to yell.**

**Me: strangles air**

**Zoey: trying not to laugh pokefreak900 does not own Pokemon. what are you doing, by the way?**

**Me: I'm going to kill you and Ash when I'm done with this story!**

* * *

"We're all going to have colds later, you know," Zoey said to Tracey once everyone had a towel and was drying off (or trying to).

"You started the war," Tracey retorted. Zoey laughed.

"How do you get that?"

"You incited rebellion," Drew answered her. Zoey just smiled and shook her head. Truth was truth, after all.

"You dumped the first bucket!" May pointed out.

"Technically, it was Ash," Paul said. Ash turned his head so sharp his neck popped. Dawn giggled.

"It was Brock's idea!" Ash protested.

"Actually, it was Misty's idea first," Brock said.

"Oh, sure," Misty said sarcastically. "Use something that happened two years ago to give me the blame."

"All right, whatever," Brianna interjected. "This subject is now declared dead and boring, closed and over." She sat down where Brock had been sitting earlier. The other girls followed suit and took one of the boy's seats. The boys (except Paul) shook their heads and sat down.

_PFFFFFFFFFF!!!_ The girls broke out laughing at the sound of four Whoopee Cushions going off. Smiling and shaking his head, Paul reached under the seat cushion and pulled out a fifth one. The other four boys were exchanging disbelieving glances. Zoey could just about read their thoughts: _Did we just get outpranked by girls??_ "Yes," she said to the four astonished boys, "you've just been outpranked. Congratulations."

"All right, you win," Tracey said. "Happy?"

"Yup," Brianna responded.

"Hey, what teams did you sign up for?" Dawn asked.

"You mean sports teams?" Ash questioned. Dawn nodded.

"Well," Paul spoke, "Ash, Drew and I signed up for soccer. Brock and Tracey are down for basketball."

"I was sure someone would sign up for football," Zoey sounded a little surprised.

"Nah," Drew responded. "They're all just huge jocks who think they're all that 'cuz the cheerleaders sleep with 'em."

"I was going to sign up to be a cheerleader," Dawn said, "but May told me they were all super-preppy."

"No joke," Tracey said, laughing a little.

"So what _did_ you sign up for?" Brock inquired.

"Dawn, May, and I signed up for soccer too," Misty answered. "Brianna and Zoey are going for basketball, though."

"Copycats," May added unexpectedly. Drew snorted.

"Just because you got there first…" Drew started.

"Actually, I bet Drew did follow May," Brianna interrupted, "but that's besides the point right now."

"What is everyone?" Zoey asked. "Trainer, Coordinator, or Breeder?"

"Well, Paul and Ash are Trainers," Brock began, "Tracey and I are Breeders, and Drew's a Coordinator. You?"

"I'm a Trainer," Misty responded, "Brianna's a Breeder, and May, Dawn and Zoey are Coordinators."

"Looks like it's just you and the ladies, Drew," Tracey teased. Drew grinned.

"That's all right – me and the ladies like it better that way," Drew retorted.

"Get over yourself," the girl Coordinators snapped at him. Everyone except Drew laughed.

"When are soccer tryouts?" Dawn asked.

"The soccer tryouts are Thursday," Paul replied. "And before you ask," he added, seeing Zoey about to ask something, "basketball tryouts are Wednesday."

"Thanks," Zoey said. _Smart-aleck,_ she couldn't help but think when she saw Paul's smirk.

"What classes are you guys taking?" May asked. "Other than the ones we already mentioned."

"Let's see…" Tracey pulled out his card. "Algebra I Honors, Spanish I, English I Honors, US History, and Earth/Space Science," he read off.

"I've got the same thing, except French instead of Spanish," Drew said. "So does May."

"Stalker," May muttered, but only Zoey heard.

"I've got Tracey's schedule," Zoey said, "but honors in history."

"I have Guitar instead of a foreign language," Misty said.

"No honors," Ash said, "but otherwise Misty's schedule."

"I'm in Geometry Honors instead of Algebra," Brock said, "and I'm taking Italian."

"Same as Brock's," Brianna smiled. Everyone turned to Paul, who sighed.

"Algebra II Honors," he started reading, "Spanish II, Pre-AP English, Pre-AP World History, and AP Environmental Science." A slightly stunned silence followed. _Dang! This guy's a _genius! Zoey thought.

"Um… I've got Paul's schedule," Dawn said.

"Wow… two geniuses?" Ash commented.

"Genii," Dawn corrected. Paul smirked, as if to say "duh."

"Hm… hot _and_ smart," Drew noted. Paul, Ash and the girls glared at him. (Zoey could tell that Tracey and Brock had been thinking the same thing, but weren't so stupid as to say it.) There was a knock on the door, and Cynthia came in.

"Just letting you know," she started, "if you aren't in you dorm rooms in five minutes, I'm going to have to give you detention. So you better run."

"Thanks," Brianna said. Cynthia smiled and left.

"See ya tomorrow, then!" Tracey said as they parted ways. By the end of the third minute, they were back in their rooms.

"G'night, guys," Zoey said, climbing into her bed after changing.

"Night," Dawn replied cheerfully. All the girls were going to bed, it was late, and it had been a long first day. _I could get used to this whole boarding school thing _was Zoey's last thought before she feel asleep.

* * *

**I only listed off the classes so that you'd get the point that Paul is really smart. And Dawn? She just had to have the same classes! Expect chapter six within ten minutes, okay¡hasta pronto!**


	6. Tracey

**Okay, new drill... **"normal speak" "_pokemon speak_" _thoughts of whoever's turn it is_ **kay? sorry if i didn't make ten minutes... to more than a rival: i already had it written, that's why i said that**

**Me: Tracey, it's your turn!**

**Tracey: One sec! goes back to drawing**

**Me: No, now!**

**Tracey: Just wait!**

**Me: snatches sketchpad**

**Tracey: Hey! Give it back!**

**Me: Say it!**

**Tracey: pokefreak900 does not own Pokemon... or my sketchpad!**

**Me: sighs and hands it back**

* * *

"So, what do you think of them?" Brock said to Ash as they biked back. Ash shrugged.

"I'll tell you," Drew said, "that chick Dawn is pretty much perfect. A little too perfect for my taste, but if any of you guys want to go after her…" Tracey noticed he seemed to stare pointedly at Paul as he said that, but he decided to dismiss it as a figment of his imagination.

"What about _May_?" Paul asked him. "What is it with you and her?"

"We like each other," Drew replied. "She just won't admit yet." Tracey snorted. Drew always pulled that one – according to him, May had been in denial for a year and a half.

"Now that we're on this subject, though," Brock turned to Paul, "what's up with you and Dawn? Every time I looked at you two during the orientation, she was giggling at something you said and you were smirking."

"She appreciates my sense of humor," Paul replied evenly. "I think it's nice someone does."

"It's kind of hard to appreciate sarcastic humor," Ash said as they reached the dorm. Tracey started zoning out as the five of them went in the room and got into bed. His mind was revolving around how smart Zoey had been to use her Chingling's abilities to retaliate. And that she _was_ pretty.

When Tracey woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was a huge flash of electricity outside his window. _What the… who trains this early in the morning? _he wondered when he realized it was seven in the morning. He decided to see.

He was surprised to see it was Paul. Paul was training an Elekid. "All right, try Thunder again," he said to it. The small Pokémon started spinning its arms as fast as it could, a look of intense concentration on its face. Sparks started flying between the "prongs" on its head. The sparks turned blue. "Right… now." Elekid stopped spinning its arms and clapped its paws together above its prongs. Unfortunately, the sparks turned yellow just before the clap, and Thunderbolt came out instead. Paul moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. It was clear that he was doing his best not to yell at the little Pokémon. _He must have been working on this for a while_, Tracey realized.

"Almost," Tracey said. Paul didn't even turn.

"That's not the same as getting it, though," he replied.

"_Sorry…_" Elekid said.

"We'll try again tonight, all right?" Paul said to it. Elekid nodded. "All right then."

"Who else do you have?" Tracey asked. Paul turned to face him.

"You want to meet everyone?" he asked. Tracey nodded. "All right then…" Paul threw five Poke Balls into the air. Chimchar, Eevee, Murkrow, Ralts, and Riolu came out. "Guys, this is Tracey."

"_Hello!_" they all said in unison. Tracey grinned.

"Do you want to meet my team?" Tracey asked. Paul shrugged. Tracey decided to take that as a "why not?"

"Come on out, guys!" Tracey threw his six Poke Balls. His Pokémon, Marill, Venonat, Lickitung, Gligar, Porygon, and Happiny came out in six white flashes.

"_Hey!_" they said. Paul nodded to each of them.

"Hey guys!" Tracey and Paul looked over to see Ash, Brock, and Drew all coming out towards them. "What are you doing?"

"I was out here training," Paul replied. "Tracey came out to see what was up, then we decided to see each other's team."

"Pff," Drew said. "your teams are lame. Get a load of this!" Drew sent out his six Pokémon – Budew, Suskit, Trapinch, Absol, Butterfree, and Mothim.

"My Pokémon are pretty neat too," Ash said, throwing his five. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to join Aipom, Starly, Turtwig, Gible, and Yanma.

"Guess I should send mine out as well," Brock said. He let out Geodude, Onix, Bonsly, Croagunk, Rotom, and Snover.

"I'll admit, I'm a little surprised to see a Porygon and a Rotom here," Paul said, looking at the two of them. "They're kind of rare, aren't they?"

"So are Eevee," Tracey retorted.

"Whatcha up to?" Tracey turned and saw the five girls coming out.

"Meeting each others teams," he replied. "Can we see yours?"

"Don't you already know their teams?" Dawn asked, looking surprised.

"Well," May said, "students at Dream Academy can bring different Pokémon every year."

"Plus," Tracey added, "we don't know you team or Zoey's!"

"I'll start," Misty said. "Come on out, everyone!" In six flashes of light, Staryu, Lotad, Gyarados, Seel, Shellos, and Horsea all came out. Horsea and Gyarados landed in the pond nearby.

"Do you specialize in water Pokémon?" Paul asked. Misty nodded.

"My turn!" May said, throwing her six Poke Balls. Torchic, Munchlax, Eevee, Squirtle, Skitty, and Bulbasaur all came out.

"Wow!" Tracey exclaimed. "Another Eevee! Paul has one too," he told May.

"Oh, so that's Paul's Eevee!"

"Say hello, everyone!" Brianna cried. Dratini, Smoochum, Cleffa, Magby, Mantyke, and Tyrouge all came out. Mantyke joined Gyarados and Horsea in the pond.

"Wow, they're so cute!" Dawn squealed.

"I hatched all of them," Brianna told her. "Except Dratini, of course."

"Here's mine!" Zoey grinned as she threw five Poke Balls. Her Glameow, Misdreavus, Finneon (who joined the party in the pool), Chingling, and Combee came out.

"You only brought 5?" Ash said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I haven't picked a sixth member yet," Zoey replied.

"Spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she sent out her Pokémon. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Buizel, Chatot, and Cherubi came out.

"Does Chatot talk yet?" Brock asked.

"Yup!" Chatot said in perfect imitation of Dawn.

"It can only say what it's heard someone else say, though," Dawn explained.

"Pff! Lame," Chatot was now imitating Drew. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Drew. "And it can't shut up!" Chatot said in Dawn's voice.

"It's true," Dawn grinned. She returned the parrot. "Unless you return it, it'll talk on and on once you get it started." They all returned their Pokémon except for Pikachu, who jumped on Ash's head.

"Does Pikachu ever go in its Poke Ball?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Ash said. "It hates Poke Balls."

Tracey groaned. He'd been trying to sketch Zoey with her Glameow, but she had returned it too soon. _I'll just get the rest from memory_, he thought to himself. He'd almost been done anyway. He continued sketching, not really listening to the conversation about Pikachu. He grabbed some Prismas and colored it. (He always had his sketch pad and pencils, we all know that!) Zoey looked over at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sketching," he replied. "Or drawing or whatever you call it. Actually, I just finished this one… here." Zoey gave out a low whistle when she saw it.

"You're really good!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem," Tracey said. _Score one for me… I think. Wait, why does it matter what she thinks of me? Weird._

* * *

**Tracey and Zoey, you ask? Um, yeah kind of random... but it could happen! I have no clue when I'll have chapter seven done, so... see you then! please review!**


	7. May

**Wow, I'm sorry it took so long! I had to stop to plan... hopefully you guys don't hate me for taking so long, i wouldn't be able to take it! It is now the first real day of the actual school. I plan to post chapter eight and maybe chapter nine tomorrow if i finish it.**

**Me: May, it's your turn!**

**May: snores**

**Me:...um, Drew? Help?**

**Drew: wake up, loser.**

**May: mumbles something**

**Drew: pokes may in the head**

**May: whaa?**

**Me: It's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**May:...is that all you woke me up for?**

**Me: Yup.**

**May:...must not kill author... pokefreak900 does not own Pokemon. next time if i'm asleep, make drew do it.**

**Drew: What?!**

* * *

"I can't believe how fast the first week went!" Dawn said, trying to find her backpack.

"It's right here," May said, pulling the backpack out of the closet. "Brianna put all of the backpacks in the closet, remember?"

"Ha ha," Dawn laughed. "Thanks."

May threw the backpack to Dawn, then noticed Zoey staring intently at the sleeping Misty. "What's up, Zoey? Something wrong?"

"Not really," Zoey replied. "Just trying to figure out the funniest way to wake her up."

Dawn giggled. "Sure that's a good idea?"

"Can I borrow Chatot real quick?" Zoey asked, ignoring Dawn's question.

"Sure." Dawn picked up the Poke Ball. "Chatot – come out _quietly_."

Chatot burst out. "What?" she whispered urgently in Brianna's voice. Zoey whispered to her. Chatot giggled and flew over to the still-asleep Misty. "Misty! MISTY!" Chatot yelled in Ash's voice.

"Ack!" Misty woke up and jumped off the bed. Dawn, Zoey, May, and Chatot all started laughing when Misty realized it was only Chatot. "You GUYS!" She glared at them.

"Sorry, Mist," Zoey said, giggling, "but I had to wake you up – classes start in 20 minutes." Brianna walked back into the room. May smiled – this was already typical for them in the mornings. The first thing that happened was Brianna escaping to the bathroom. Next, Dawn was looking for something she'd lost. May was usually helping her – and always finding it. Misty, if she woke up on her own, would be stretching. The only two that consistently woke up on time were Brianna and Zoey. Zoey would prank whoever wasn't waking up when she was supposed to. They didn't know what happened yet if everyone woke up.

"Hey, can we focus for a minute?" Brianna said, putting her stuff under the bed.

"Sure," Dawn said. "Return, Chatot." Chatot was pulled back in. "What's up?"

"I just want to make sure everyone has everything," Brianna said. Everyone immediately started checking their backpacks. It was a good thing, too, because May had forgotten her Seal Capsules, and Dawn her Seals. Soon, though, the five girls set off to their classes. May had to head off to Algebra with Zoey and Brianna. "Remember your goal?" Brianna whispered to her.

"Meet someone today you'd never ever _think_ about approaching," May replied, nodding. She noticed a tall person wearing a rather odd outfit clearly made to look like a Pokémon. May couldn't decide if this was a guy or a girl – they had the outfit and attitude of a girl, but the face and body of a guy. _Must be a gay guy,_ she realized. _There's your person…_ She walked over to him. "Hello."

The guy turned around. "Why, hello!" he said in a high-pitched voice. May kept herself from shivering.

"Um, what's your outfit made to look like?" she asked.

"A Cacturne, of course!" he replied. "Aren't they the _coolest?_ My name's Harley, by the way."

"I'm May, and I don't know what a Cacturne is." Harley's jaw dropped comically.

"What what _what?_ And they say this place has the finest education of anywhere!"

"They let out PokéDexes teach us about individual species… do you have a Cacturne?"

"But of course! Come on out, buddy!" A flash of white light, and a cactus-like Pokémon came out. It leered down a May.

"Wow! It's neat, but kind of creepy…" Fortunately for May, the bell rang at that moment, and they had to split off to classes. May managed to catch up with Zoey.

"That guy's a weirdo," Zoey said, jerking her thumb at Harley. "He was muttering something about revenge when I passed him."

"Really?" May bit back a laugh. "Probably because someone didn't know what Cacturne was."

"Cacturne?" Zoey looked it up on her orange PokéDex. "Oh, so that's what the outfit was about…"

"We have to find seats before the good ones are taken, come on." May and Zoey quickly found their friends and talked. May's mind was in a state of bliss as their teacher started teaching, as she passed notes, as she settled into the old routine of things. She didn't notice Harley shooting her a glare every now and then, or what he was writing on his paper. And to be honest, she was much happier being ignorant.

* * *

**Ha ha, Harley is evil. For those of you wondering, all the students get PokeDexes. Read and Review please! see ya soon!**


	8. Drew

**I didn't quite finish Chapter 9... i'm sorry. there was way more going on today than i thought there'd be... but here's chapter eight anyway, and a guarentee of chapter 9 tomorrow!**

**Me: Drew, do the disclaimer!**

**Drew: Make May do it.**

**Me: ...why?**

**Drew: Cuz i don't wanna.**

**May: Look, you...**

**Me: May, i'm not gonna make you do it. I'm going to threaten Drew as the author.**

**Drew: Psh. What can you do?**

**Me: _whispers in Drew's ear. Drew goes pale._ Now, what were you saying?**

**Drew: pokefreak900 does not own Pokemon!**

**Me: That's what i thought.**

* * *

Drew snorted when he saw him. Yes, you see a lot of weird people around Dream Academy, but this one took the cake. He had long purple hair, a strange Cacturne outfit, and a high-pitched, girly voice. He walked over to him. "Excuse me sir," he started in a mocking, singsong voice, "but are you _gay?_"

"Well, how _rude!_" the Cacturne guy replied. "You say that as if there's something wrong with that!" Drew laughed. "And who do you think you are to mess with the great Harley?"

"What makes you so _great_?" Drew laughed harder. "You're hardly even worth the time to make fun of. Or, more appropriately, worth _my_ time."

"Hey, Drew!" Drew and Harley both turned to see May running up. "Drew, there's someone I want you to meet… wait, what's going on?"

"Oh, May, it's _awful!_" Harley said. "This boy is so _mean!_"

"You know him?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," May muttered so Harley wouldn't hear. "Don't take it personally, Harley, he's mean to me too. But come on, Drew!" She grabbed Drew's wrist and ran. When they couldn't see Harley any more, May let go and stopped running.

"So?" Drew crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I made a goal to meet someone I'd never think about approaching, so I ended up meeting Harley… but there's someone I want you to meet, come on!" May ran off and Drew, sighing at her energy, followed. She ran over to a boy with silver-white hair and hazel green eyes. "Drew, this is Brendan – he's one of my best friends, and he just transferred here!"

"So _you're _the famous Drew," Brendan said, grinning. "May's said a lot about you."

"Like what?" Drew asked. Since when did May talk about him?

"Um, anyone up for lunch?" May asked, blushing. The boys ignored her.

"What do you think she would have said?" Brendan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know," Drew shrugged. "Maybe my good looks, charming personality, amazing Coordinator abilities…"

"She did mention that you had an oversized ego," Brendan answered. "What's for lunch anyway?" he asked May.

"Nachos," she replied. "I'll get Beautifly to save a table…"

"So you did get a Beautifly?" Drew looked around to see if he could find anyone who would acknowledge that he was there. He noticed Dawn, Paul, and two people he didn't recognize sitting at a table, and further down, Ash was getting yelled at by Misty for some dumb prank while Tracey and Zoey were anime sweat dropping… at another table, Brock and Brianna were talking about something, probably new students… and then he saw _her._ Sitting by herself. She brushed her hair out of her gray eyes, reading a book. Next to her, a Snorunt was stealing her nachos.

"Soledad!" Drew yelled. May and Brendan turned curiously, but Drew ignored them. "Hey, SOLEDAD!" Snorunt got her attention and pointed at Drew. Soledad looked up, saw Drew, and grinned. She waved. Having already gotten his nachos, he walked over to her table and sat down across from her. "When'd you get the Snorunt?"

"Little bit after I gave you Butterfree," she replied, putting down her book. "How were _your_ classes? Mine were all boring."

"Same here," Drew said, taking one of Soledad's nachos from Snorunt and putting it back on her tray. "Have you seen that guy Harley?"

"The gay one? He's also a Coordinator, so we'll probably run into him a lot. Who was May introducing you to?"

"Looks like you're about to find out." Soledad looked up to see May and Brendan coming over. "I thought Beautifly was saving a table!"

"We thought you were going to sit with us, too," May retorted. "Hey, Soledad, this is Brendan."

"How do you do?" They shook hands.

"D'you know who Dawn and Paul are sitting with?" Drew asked May.

"Two friends of hers," she replied. "The blonde one is Barry, and the one with the hat is Lucas. She and Barry have been friends since birth, they met Lucas in middle school. And," she dropped her voice, "I think Paul's getting _jealous._"

"Paul?" There was a laugh in Soledad's voice – she'd already met Paul.

"Somehow, I get the feeling Paul's the kind of dude that jealousy doesn't suit," Brendan remarked, reminding them that he didn't know everyone.

"Dead on," Drew said to Brendan. "How can you tell?" he asked May.

"Well, just look!" Drew looked over just in time to see Dawn laugh at something Barry had said, and he noticed Paul scowl. Paul muttered something, and Dawn laughed even harder. Paul smirked wider than usual, as if to say "so there." Drew turned back. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Funny, funny…"

"We have a lot of new students this year," Soledad remarked.

"Ash, Paul, Brendan, Harley, and you, technically, but who else?" May asked.

" 'Technically?'" Brendan looked at May with a questioning look.

"I was here a few years ago, stopped coming, and came back this year," Soledad answered him. "There's also Wally, I know he knows Brendan," (Brendan nodded) "don't forget to count Dawn and Zoey, and then three of my roommates, Kristin, Brenda, and Melody, I'll introduce you later, aren't Barry and Lucas new too?" May nodded. "So them too… and then Brenda's friend Brian is new, and also this girl Dominique is new. And that's just people we know.

"Probably because it's 9th grade," Drew said. "Did you eat _any_ of your nachos?"

"Huh?" Soledad looked at her tray to see it empty. "Hey! I only ate _one!_ Who ate all my nachos?"

"_I cannot tell a lie,_" Snorunt answered. "_Twas me._"

"Snorunt!" She glared at the small Pokémon. "That was my _lunch!_"

"Oh, here," Drew said, giving her a few of his. May and Brendan followed suit. "Better eat fast, though."

"Thanks." Soledad began eating at an almost indecently fast pace.

"_Aw man,_" Snorunt muttered. Soledad glared at it. "_Um…_" It returned itself.

The bell rang, and everyone quickly gave their trays to Brendan. That happened a lot – you had to quickly give you tray to someone, or else you end up with the whole stack. The other three ran off, laughing at Brendan's protests. It was really good to be back in the swing of things.

* * *

**Paul wants me to take a break from ikarishipping. what do you think? ...won't matter, he's not in the next chapter anyway. Review! ps I am _not_ going to make Brendan evil, so don't even ask.**


	9. Brianna

**Okay, for those of you wondering, i couldn't get the disclaimer and stuff in before posting - my dad was yelling at me to get off! sorry! but chapter ten should be done soon, and will most definitely be posted by tomorrow.**

**Me: Brianna, disclaimer!**

**Bri: pokefreak900 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Me: ...that's it?**

**Bri: Was i supposed to do something else?**

**Me: You were supposed to try not to do it!**

**Bri: Why?**

**Me: For the humor!**

**Bri: Oh, sorry. Should i try again?**

**Me:...never mind. On with the story!**

* * *

"You did WHAT?"

Zoey's shocked voice rang through the cafeteria as they – they, meaning Ash, Misty, Tracey, Zoey, and, on the other side, Brianna and Brock – were leaving. Brianna looked back to see Tracey with his hands up, replying much quieter than Zoey. She made a note to ask Tracey what that had been about – she had his next class, anyway. The Breeders' class. She couldn't wait to meet the new Breeders. It was one of her favorite parts of the first day.

When Brianna reached the classroom, she spotted Tracey talking with a new Breeder. The new Breeder had yellow hair and brown eyes. The Breeder was a girl, but clearly a tomboy, because her straw hat seemed to completely change her appearance. Brianna walked over to them. "What's up?"

"Hi, Brianna," Tracey said. "This is Kristin."

"Nice to meet ya!" Kristin greeted her.

"Pleasure's mine," Brianna smiled. "I'm Brianna, in case you didn't catch that. By the way, Tracey, what was Zoey so surprised about?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Tracey laughed.

"She'd have to have been deaf not to hear it," Kristin grinned.

"Well, to answer your question, Zoey was surprised that I traded Gligar."

"What?" Brianna was confused. Why would he trade Gligar?

"That's why I caught it – this girl Brenda sent an email on the Dream Academy listserve, no clue how she got on _that_, but she was offering a Smeargle for a decent Ground-type Pokémon. I caught Gligar over the summer and emailed her back, she agreed to take Gligar. She promised to take good care of it."

"Can we see Smeargle?" Kristin asked, clapping her hands together.

"Sure," Tracey replied, smiling at her eagerness. "Come on out!" A flash of white light, and the painter Pokémon looked at the three Breeders.

"_Um… what's going on?_" Smeargle asked. "_Where's Brenda?_"

"She traded you," Tracey answered it.

"_Oh… I didn't realize it would happen so soon… are you my new Trainer?_" Tracey nodded. "_Okay… do you have any paper?_"

"Here." Tracey gave it a sketchpad. The Pokémon happily started painting with its tail.

"What Pokémon do you have, Kristin?" Brianna asked.

"I've got Mareep, Wurmple, Hoppip, Ratty my Rattata, Doduo, and Corsola," Kristin replied. "Mareep was my first Pokémon!"

"Who are the new Breeders this year?" Tracey asked Brianna. Brianna bit her lip.

"I was about to ask you… d'you think Brock knows? Oh, wait…" Brianna slapped herself and pulled out her laptop.

"Um, what?" Kristin looked thoroughly confused.

"She can find out anything on her laptop," Tracey explained. "No clue how, but…"

"It's called the Internet, Tracey," Brianna responded tartly. "Anyway, in this class, there's Kristin, Melody, Dominique, and Lucas." She frowned. "Who's Melody?"

"She's my roommate!" Kristin chirped. "She's right over there." Kristin pointed to a brown-haired girl who was brushing an Eevee.

"Who's Dominique?" Tracey asked.

"Me!" They looked up at this new girl who'd just walked over. She had purple hair and blue eyes, but with the way she was dressed, no one was going to look at her face. She had a very tight shirt on over her very large breasts, and a really short mini-skirt. It made her look like a slut. Tracey's eyes were fairly wide. Brianna kicked him in the ankle. "I'm Dominique. Who are you all?" She sat down between Tracey and Kristin.

"I'm Tracey," Tracey responded, looking away.

"Um… I'm Kristin…" Kristin didn't meet Dominique's eyes.

"I'm Brianna," Brianna replied, "and is that skirt dress code?"

"Of course! Isn't it _cute!_" Dominique stated it as a fact rather than a question. Brianna couldn't help but think, _No, it is not cute, it is slutty._ Tracey determinedly focused on Smeargle's paintings. _Poor guy._

"Um, yeah, I guess," Kristin said. "If you're into stuff like that." Brianna realized that she and Kristin were in like minds, but poor Kristin was too polite to say otherwise.

"What's your Smeargle up to?" Dominique asked Tracey.

"Painting," Tracey said, not looking away from Smeargle's work.

"_Ta-da!_" Smeargle smiled and lifted up its painting. It was split into two diagonally. It showed a girl who lived two separate lives – by day, she was a cutesy, preppy cheerleader, but by night, she was in an extremely naughty position with some jock, money in her hand. Brianna giggled.

"Nailed that one, Smeargle," she grinned. Kristin and Tracey laughed, and Dominique suddenly became interested in smoothing out her skirt. Brianna suddenly wondered if Dominique was this type of girl.

* * *

**Yes, that is your smeargle, rose! thanks for that! please review, everyone!**


	10. Brock

**Grab your popcorn, guys, this is a long chapter! but i love it! no clue when chapter eleven'll be done, but i'll be working on it!**

**Me: Brock! Disclaimer!**

**Brock: One second! -goes back to flirting with Bri-**

**Me: Oh no you didn't. Brock!**

**Brock: Hang on!**

**Me:...hey, look, Melody!**

**Brock: Where? Where is she? -Bri anime sweat drops-**

**Me: I'll tell you if you do the disclaimer.**

**Brock: -at top speed- pokefreak900-does-not-own-pokemon! Where's Melody?**

**Me: Oh, my bad, it's Jenny. -brock runs off anyway-**

**Bri: um... thanks?**

* * *

Brock sighed as class ended. _Maybe I'll flirt with Melody later_, he thought. Flirting with pretty girls always cheered him up after a boring class. He saw a purple-haired girl walking up to him. Or maybe past him. He _was_ by the door. But the hottie stopped next to him. "What's up?" she asked him. "You must be Brock."

"And you must be an angel," he declared. Now, her reaction would be key. If she freaked out, stop. If she seems okay with it, keep it up. This girl winked.

"If you want me to," she replied. "I'm Dominique."

"And the pleasure's all mine. You guessed it – the name's Brock, at your service."

"I may need you service when I get… ah… lonely." She smiled and stepped closer. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"Slow down a little, hot shot. Soon, but not just yet."

"Catch up with you later, then." Dominique picked up her backpack, started to leave, then turned back and winked. Then she walked out.

Brock was so amazed that a girl like that was flirting with him, he taken by surprise when Brianna, the last other person in the classroom, tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped. "Oh, hi, Brianna!" he said. "You surprised me!"

"Brock," she started, "you might want to be a little more careful about who you flirt with."

"Wha-?"

"Come on, we'll walk and talk." She walked over to the doorway and looked back at him, waiting. Confused, Brock picked up his backpack and walked over. They started off. "See, there are a lot of rumors about Dominique. She's only been here one week, but she already has a reputation as a slut."

"What?" Brock just stared at Brianna. "I thought you didn't listen to those kinds of rumors, Bri."

"Normally, I don't." Brianna was speaking slowly, trying to pick the right words. "Normally, I'd just pass it off as jealousy. But… she's a cheerleader. I don't want to stereotype cheerleaders as sluts, but you know as well as I do that most of them are. And combine that with her outfit… well, just watch out, okay?"

Brock was a little surprised. Brianna didn't usually give him this kind of advice. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "I'm always careful." Brianna sighed, and he could see her whole body relax. "Why were you so worried?"

"You're one of my best friends. I didn't want you getting hurt." Brock smiled. Brianna was always looking out for everyone. It always struck him as strange that she was still single. As this thought hit him, Brianna pulled out her cell phone and started talking out loud to herself. "Let's see… something from Soledad and two no-names… ARGH! Stupid…"

"What?" Brock looked over her shoulder and read the message: 'my name is jared and i want 2 kno if u will go out w/ me.' Brianna deleted it and the second no-name (eerily similar, but from a 'brad'). "Who's giving out your number?"

"No clue. Maybe a crazy ex. Can you not read over my shoulder?"

"Sorry." He looked away as Brianna read Soledad's message.

"Soledad wants us all to hang out tonight," she told Brock. "My room, your room, her room, and… who's Brendan?"

"Ah… that's May's friend, the one with the white hair?"

"Oh yeah… well, his room too. I'll forward this to May, I'm sure she has his number…" Brock looking forward to tonight all of a sudden. More people meant more pretty ladies.

* * *

"Okay, wait a minute," Dawn said. "This is your _brother?_"

"Yup! This is my brother Max!" May beamed.

"I can introduce myself, you know," Max said, brushing May off.

A big, muscular guy sighed. "Okay," he said, "can everyone quickly give their full names?"

"All right, I'm Ash Ketchum!"

"Misty Waters."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, this'll take too long!" Brianna said impatiently. "Ash Ketchum, Misty Waters, Brock Thompson, Tracey Sketchit, May Maple and her brother Max, Drew Rose, Dawn Keystone, Paul Brown, Zoey Badgers, Soledad Woods, Harley Simmons, Melody Winters, Brian Anderson, Brenda Johnson, Richie Cooper, Stacey Blue, Kristin Yellow, Lucas Henry, Barry Speedster, Wally Duncan, Gary Oak, Brendan Birch, and I'm Brianna Elwyn!" She pointed at everyone. "And _you?_" she spat at the big guy.

"What's biting _you?_" the girl named Stacey Blue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry if I have to ask your names again," the big guy said. "I'm Victor Jones, starting quarterback."

"We didn't ask what you were," Zoey snapped. "Bri, what's wrong?" Brianna sighed.

"Sorry I lost it," Brianna apologized. "There's a lot going on right now."

"On the first day?" Richie looked stunned. His Pikachu, Sparky, blinked several times.

"Wow," Lucas said. "Actually, it's not really the first day, but still…" Brock saw Brianna exchange a glance with Soledad, and Soledad nodded. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, does anyone want to play Truth or Dare?" Soledad looked around. Everyone either said "yeah," or nodded. "All right… few rules, though – you can't ask people about their crushes, nothing that involves underwear, nothing gay" (Harley moaned at this, but everyone ignored him) "and no asking Bri about what's going on – she has the right to not tell you about that. All right?" There was a murmur of general agreement. "May, you start."

"All right," May grinned. "Let's see… Bren, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Brendan and Brenda said in unison. Then they looked at each other.

"Sorry, I meant Brendan," May explained.

"Okay," Brenda said. "I hate being called Bren, anyway."

"I dare you to…" May looked around. "Drink that bottle of hot sauce." She pointed at full bottle of Tabasco. Brendan raised his eyebrows.

"The whole bottle?"

"Yup."

"Never pick 'dare' with May," Drew laughed. Brendan grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the cap. He gave May a look that clearly said she was crazy, then he started chugging it. The guys started cheering, and some of the girls crossed their fingers. Somehow, Brendan managed to down it all. Everyone clapped. Brendan coughed.

"Augh," he moaned. "Never again…"

"Your turn, Brendan," Soledad grinned.

"Okay… Brock, truth or dare?"

"After that," Brock said with a smile, "I have to go with truth."

"All right, which girl do you think is most fun to flirt with?" The guys laughed.

"Wow, that's hard… I think Bri, though, she always knows I'm not serious and plays along." Tracey laughed and Brianna blushed. "My turn… Wally, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Wally replied from behind his mask.

"Why are you wearing a surgical mask?"

"I have health issues, this was the only way I could come to boarding school. Um… Zoey?"

"Dare! And Brock, you are a _wimp_ for choosing truth." Brock laughed. Wally blinked.

"And I'm not?"

"Nah, more understandable for you. Anyway, what's the dare?"

"Hm… how about…" May started whispering something in Wally's ear. Wally laughed. "Okay, how about you have to lick the bottom of Tracey's shoe?"

"What?!" Tracey turned around sharply. "Why _my_ shoe?"

"Ask May," Wally said, shrugging.

"Gimme the shoe," Zoey said. Tracey sighed and handed her the shoe. Zoey looked at the bottom.

"No brushing anything off!" Wally added. May laughed. Zoey just looked at him, then, without a moment's hesitation, licked the shoe. The girls cried out and the guys (except Tracey) laughed.

"Ugh," Zoey said, keeping her tongue out. "Beh righ bahk." Translation: Be right back. She tossed the shoe at Tracey as she left for the bathroom.

"Why don't you take Zoey's turn, Tracey?" Soledad suggested.

"Thanks, Sol. May?"

"Truth!" Everyone knew what Tracey's question was going to be.

"Why my shoe?!" Melody started laughing at his indignant tone. May shushed her.

"'Cuz you like Zoe," May replied. Everyone except Tracey laughed.

"I do not!" he retorted, blushing hard.

"Then why you blushing?" Max teased. Tracey somehow blushed harder.

"I was kidding, anyway," May said, smiling. "I knew you'd put up with it, that's why. I know, Sol," she added as Soledad opened her mouth. "Dawn, you go."

"Okay, what say you, Drew?"

"Oh, how about a dare?" Dawn giggle at his response and whispered something to Soledad. Soledad laughed and nodded. "Um, actually, wait a minute…"

"You said it already," Dawn grinned, tossing her hair. "My dare's for you to kiss May."

"WHAT?!" May and Drew responded in unison. Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked, walking back in.

"Dawn just dared Drew to kiss me!" May cried. Zoey joined in the laughter.

"Sol, how could you approve that?" Drew asked indignantly. Soledad giggled.

"What rule does it break?" Soledad said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Or are you scared?" There were some "oohs" from the guys.

"A dare is a dare, Drew," Brock couldn't help but tease him. Drew glared at him. "Hurry and kiss her already, though, we don't have all day." Ash and Richie laughed.

"If you want, Dawn and I could push you together," Victor suggested. Everyone except Paul laughed.

"Sorry, Victor," Dawn said, "Drew has to do it on his own." Drew and May caught each other's eyes. "Oh, and in case it wasn't clear, on the lips." May held up three fingers and began to silently count down. Three… two… one… Drew gave her a quick peck on the lips. Both turned away and started wiping their lips off while everyone else was falling apart laughing.

"It had to be Drew," Brock heard May mutter. Both of them were blushing harder than Tracey had earlier.

"Drew, you gonna take your turn?" Brianna asked.

"Paul, truth or dare?" Drew spat.

"Ah… truth."

"Any way to get you to change your mind?"

"Nope. Okay, Richie…"

"THAT WASN'T MY QUESTION!"

"Really? Then who's was it?" Dawn giggled. "Anyway, Richie, truth or dare?"

Richie laughed. "Truth."

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in this room?"

Victor laughed. "Dangerous question, that one."

"Um…" Richie looked a little panicked. "Um… Stacey."

"What?" Misty hissed.

"No one in their right mind would pick you, Mist," Ash said.

"Misty, truth or dare?" Richie asked hastily before she had time to kill Ash.

"What? Oh… dare."

"Let's see… how about… you have to spend tomorrow handcuffed with Ash?"

"You're on!" Misty and Ash shouted in unison. Everyone grinned. Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

**Heh heh! i love truth or dare! especially when it's in my fanfic! by the way, bri's introducing everyone + dominique the whole cast. so quick claims: i own brianna, brian, brenda, stacey, kristin, and dominique. oh, and victor. anyway, please review!**


	11. Misty's back

**i'm sooooooooooooooo sorry! i know it's been forever, but three problems: 1) this particular story has given me writer's block while two other fanfics and two real stories float in my head, go figure 2) school has been overwhelming, especially since i'm a freshman, and 3) my mom hasn't wanted me on the computer anyway. SO! major apologies. i will try to catch up with the other stories that i haven't checked.**

**i'm also hoping to have a special halloween oneshot, but i'm not sure it'll be up in time. oh well...**

**Misty: You know, i don't think this is really from my point of view.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Misty: WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP?!?**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Misty: Give me _one... good... reason._**

**Me: Let's see... i'll either kill ash off or give him to melody, i'll make gary do unspeakable things to you, i'll unleash harley early...**

**Misty: POKEFREAK900 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON!!!!! thank god...**

* * *

"Miiiiiisty…" Misty grabbed her pillow and slammed it over her head. "Come on, Mist, it's only Tuesday."

"I am _allowed_ to be cranky on Tuesday," Misty hissed, knowing it would cost her. She wasn't disappointed. With a loud _whoosh_, an Icy Wind blew over her. "Gah!" Misty fell out of bed to a laughing Zoey and Smoochum.

"Sorry, Mist, but I did warn you," Zoey smirked as Misty muttered profanities. Dawn's history binder flew over Misty's head.

"Thanks, May!" Dawn chirped. "Cheer up, Misty; today's _Ash_ day." Everyone laughed except Misty, who continued with her dirty language.

"You know," Brianna started, reentering the room, "you wouldn't be able to leave on time if I didn't make you pack your backpack the night before."

"Thanks, _Mom_," Misty spat. "I'm not in the best of moods right now, okay?"

"I know, you never are in the morning." Brianna smiled serenely. "By the way, Richie's saying if you and Ash aren't outside the guys' lounge in 5 minutes, you're cuffed tomorrow, too."

"Oh, crap!" Misty hurriedly got dressed, grabbed her backpack, and darted out. She spotted Richie sitting at a table, looking somewhat frustrated. As she started walking over, Richie groaned, picked up his green binder, and started hitting his forehead with it. Ash, who was already there, looked shocked.

"Hey… um… ah… what… Richie…?" Misty shook her head as Ash continued with his sounds. She grabbed Richie's binder.

"Will you quit beating your brains with your binder?!" she yelled at him.

"Gack!" Richie fell out of the chair. "Do you have to yell?"

"Do you have to flatten your forehead?" Misty retorted.

"Touché," Richie muttered. "Sorry, I have to write a play for drama club, not easy."

"We'll help you later," Ash promised. "But the dare…"

"Right, that." Paul stepped out of the shadows. "I'm key holder, by the way," he told them.

"Why _you?_" Misty snapped. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Because you can't persuade me into giving you the key."

"Okay, okay," Richie held his hands up. "Twelve hours, okay? Starting… now!" He clicked on the cuffs and started his stopwatch.

Paul turned to him. "You know you're taking this way too seriously, right?"

"The play, or the dare?" Richie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Paul smirked. "Both, actually." Something hit Misty just then.

"Richie? I just realized… Ash and I don't have the same fourth or sixth periods…"

"You have dental appointments now," Richie responded, not even looking up. He scratched down another play brainstorm. "In the infirmary, so no problem. It starts between third and fourth period and gets you our of the rest of your classes." The bell rang, and Richie picked up his stuff. "See ya…" Misty and Ash, Richie, and Paul all went in different directions. Misty bit her lip. Lunch would be interesting.

* * *

"There's absolutely no way he wouldn't understand!" Ash exclaimed, frantically looking for Paul.

"It's _Paul_, Ash," Misty said with a sigh. "There's no chance." They were already running into issues this early. It was Ash. For him, let's just say… nature was calling. But he was handcuffed to a _girl_. Well…

"I don't care if I've got to beat… Paul!" Paul's purple-brown hair flipped as he turned his head.

"What?" Misty suppressed a shiver at his tone as Ash whispered the situation. "And…?"

"Oh, come on! Can you just uncuff us already?" Ash stomped his foot in frustration. Paul seemed amused.

"It's barely been two hours, Ash," he smirked. "I'll take the cuffs off in 10." He turned to walk to his next class with Stacey.

"Great. Just great." Ash threw his hands up. "Now what?"

"Just hold it, Ash," Misty sighed again as she jerked her right hand back down. "You can't take me with you, so what choice do you really have?" Then what she said hit them.

"Wait…" Ash started.

"NO WAY, MISTER!" Misty yelled. "There is NO WAY I'm going in there!"

"What if you wore my hat over your eyes?" Ash pleaded.

"_I'd make sure it stayed,_" Pikachu piped up.

"That… there's… but… ugh!" Misty finally screamed. "Fine, if no one else is in there!"

"_Be right back,_" Pikachu smiled and hopped into the bathroom. Ash started dancing on his toes. Misty stepped further away as Pikachu hopped back out. "_All clear!_"

"Yes!" Ash darted in, dragging a protesting Misty with him. Tracey, who'd seen the whole thing, anime sweat dropped and wondered vaguely what would happen if Misty had the same problem.

* * *

"No way, buster!" Misty shouted. "You picked earlier, it's my turn now!"

"I'm not sitting with your roommates!" Ash yelled back.

"What makes you think I'd want to sit with yours?" Zoey and Tracey caught each other's eyes, nodded, and walked over.

"Here's a suggestion for this noisy couple…" Zoey taunted, leaving her sentence trailing purposefully.

"…why not eat with Brianna and Richie?" Tracey pointed deftly. Misty and Ash looked and saw the two talking and Brianna eating as Richie wrote.

"Thanks!" the handcuffed pair exclaimed and walked over.

"Hey, guys!" Richie greeted them. "Bri's been helping me with my play."

"What's it about so far?" Misty asked. Brianna took over.

"It's about this popular girl who finds out she can make people go crazy," Brianna said. "She gets really mad at all the cute guys in the school because they're all coming on to her even though she's got a boyfriend, and somehow her anger causes insanity to them all."

"Two problems, though," Richie picked up. "She accidentally causes her boyfriend to go crazy, and all the insane guys want to kill her. So she has to team up with a nerd to find out how to restore their sanity while staying alive."

"What happens next?" Ash asked, blinking.

"Haven't figured that out yet," Brianna shrugged. "We think the nerd's going to die, though." Richie wrote a few more lines.

"There!" he smiled triumphantly. "Sort of depressing, but I like it. Sparky, Bri?"

Richie's Pikachu and Brianna read Richie's ending. "_No happy ending, eh?_" Sparky laughed.

"Dramatic," Brianna remarked. "But I love it." Misty picked up her corn dog thoughtfully.

"Are you going to leave us in the dark?" Ash demanded. Richie laughed.

"For now," he chuckled. "I might change my mind, though."

"Hey, Richie?" Richie turned to the relatively quiet Misty.

"Mm-hm?" He had taken a huge bite of his macaroni.

"What is that appointment getting us out of?"

"Mm…" Richie swallowed a few times. "Fourth, fifth, and sixth period."

"What about soccer practice?" Misty questioned, alarmed.

"Shouldn't stop you from going to that, why?"

"_Oh_," it dawned upon Brianna as well. "If you go…"

"…you have to…" Misty's eyes widened.

"…dress out…" the two girls said. Ash started, choking on his own macaroni.

Richie swore. "What time's the practice?" he asked, fumbling with his watch.

"It's at six," Misty replied. Richie swore again.

"There'll still be an hour to go…" He ran his hand through his red-brown hair, thinking.

"Richie, Misty's already suffered through the guy's bathroom," Brianna said. Misty jumped – she hadn't told Bri about that yet. "Tracey told me, by the way," she added with a wink, "he saw you getting dragged in."

Richie laughed. "All right," he smiled. "Ten and a half hours is good enough for me. See me at… 5:30, okay?"

Misty sighed, relieved. "Thanks so much, Richie."

"I can't believe Paul, though," Ash fumed. "I mean, when I told him, he was just like 'in ten hours, wait till then…'"

"Oh, about that…" The bell rang, and Richie grinned. "He never had the key." Brianna laughed as Misty and Ash both yelled at Richie, chasing after him. _They'll be such a cute couple some day,_ she thought. _Some day…_

_

* * *

_

**i realized as i tried to write this chapter that the handcuffing thing is way more funny in real life. ah well... i tried my hardest.**

**okay, i can't guarentee anything BUT i will work on that halloween special, and hopefully get another chap of this, AND my other two fanfics up on here. i will try very hard. until we meet again! please review!**


	12. Tracey's IMing

**i have neglected this story!!!!!! TT.TT i'm sorry...**

**Drew: Yeah, you should be!**

**Me: shut up! i'm not done talking! not ready for character talks!**

**May: too late...**

**Me: meh. um, there's a lot of IMing in this... try to guess the screenames when they pop up! **

**Paul: Did you run out of ideas?**

**Me: NO! The IMing just ran longer then i meant for it to... i sorry...**

**Dawn: We forgive you!**

**Paul: Speak for yourself.**

**Tracey: sigh they'll never stop fighting... Pokemon does not belong to pokefreak900, or romance would be a dangerously HUGE theme.**

**Me: And Pokemon wouldn't have been shonen! it'd be shojo!**

* * *

"A mentor program?" Kristin repeated what Prof. Elm had said as a statement as a question. The professor smiled.

"Yes, Kristin," he responded. "A mentor program is here this year for new students."

Tracey smiled. The mentor program was actually here every year. But since there were so many new students this year, the program was actually being announced. Basically, older students – meaning students used to the campus and whatnot – could sign up to mentor newer students. These newer students signed up for a mentor, and could even say to a limited point what kind they wanted (like a guy or a girl, just enough that they got someone they wouldn't be intimidated by). Brock, Brianna and Tracey always signed up to mentor, but this year seemed to be the first they'd actually get someone.

An instant message popped up on Tracey's laptop. Tracey knew better than to have his volume up during class at this point. He clicked on the message from **baby hatcher** – Brianna. He quickly logged himself in as **poke sketcher**.

baby hatcher: u signed up, rite?

poke sketcher: i do every year. y should this be diff?

baby hatcher: kool. who would u want to get?

poke sketcher: i dont really have a preference… i wouldnt mind getting melody tho

baby hatcher: she signed up for a girl

poke sketcher: oh lol then dont kno

baby hatcher: i dont care as long as i dont get dom

poke sketcher: no worries for u she wants a guy

baby hatcher: y am i not surprised

poke sketcher: lol gotta focus bye

"… and mentors, you will learn your mentored privately on Thursday. Any questions before we start class?"

Tracey and Brianna shook their heads. Time to learn new PokeFood recipies.

"Gonna learn my mentoree… today…" Brianna half-sang as she skipped to class.

"Who do you think you _got_, though?" Brock asked. Tracey nearly smirked – Brock was pretty sure he'd get Kristin. Random confidence was how Tracey saw it. No one had even seen Kristin sign up.

"I really don't know. Or care."

"Are you _sure_ Melody signed up for a girl, though?" Tracey asked. He kinda liked Melody – she was cure, smart, and funny, with nothing overdone. Absolutely nothing wrong with her, and nothing too over the top. Brianna nearly laughed.

"100," she answered. "Sorry…"

"Meh. IM me who you get, okay?"

"All of us," Brock added. Brianna and Tracey nodded.

Class started fairly quickly after that, and Brianna was called out first of the group for her person to mentor. Tracey saw her skip up, talk a little with Prof. Elm, walk back, and type onto her laptop.

baby hatcher: lucas

poke sketcher: hes a nice guy

flirt master: paul doesnt like him

baby hatcher: only bcuz of dawn lol

flirt master: lol actually he said it wuz bcuz he seemed to go overboard

poke sketcher: that can be annoying sometimes

flirt master has signed out.

baby hatcher: i dont think hes over the top

poke sketcher: i didnt say i agreed w/ pauls statement lol

baby hatcher: oh... ;

flirt master has signed in.

flirt master: i got dom

baby hatcher: barf

flirt master: what

poke sketcher: 2 things 1 werent u sure ud get kris

flirt master: i wuz guessing actually lol

poke sketcher: 2 is she going 2 learn n e thing related 2 skool or will u 2 just flirt

flirt master: shrug

flirt master: works for me tho

baby hatcher: r u in 2 her then

flirt master: shrugs again

poke sketcher: ok dont take this wrong but u could do better

"Tracey Sketchit?" Tracey closed the laptop most of the way and came up. Prof. Elm smiled. "Enjoying your instant messaging, by the way?"

Tracey was ready for that one. "The board says the only rule's to be quiet."

"Ten out of ten on that one. Bri and Brock were ready for it too. You'll be mentoring Kristin, is that all right?" Tracey nodded, walked back, and opened his laptop, noticing **satin scarf**, **genie girl**, and **yellow straw** had also joined.

poke sketcher: who joined? i dont recognize them rite off lol

satin scarf: lucas

genie girl: dominique

yellow straw: kris

poke sketcher: k btw kris im mentoring u

yellow straw: okay! D

baby hatcher: lol

**master in training** has signed in.

master in training: yay study hall

flirt master: talk abt it lol

satin scarf: did u get a mentor

master in training: yea got richie

yellow straw: that wrks for u lol

**aqua trainer** has signed in.

**lady beautifly **has signed in.

**rose coordinator **has signed in.

lady beautifly: hi what's up

poke sketcher: got our mentorees i have kris, brock has dom, bri lucas, richie ash

rose coordinator: soledad signed up as a mentoree lol she wanted 2 c whats changed

aqua trainer: did u get her

rose coordinator: oui

genie girl: no french plz

lady beautifly: i got melody

poke sketcher: i thought she wuz a breeder

satin scarf: there was a rumor she got a special permit

yellow straw: oh yea she did thought that was common knowledge lol

master in training: not really lol

**rogue glameow **has signed in.

**coordinator legacy **has signed in.

rogue glameow: i already kno this lesson lol

coordinator legacy: dexter finally said if we kno it we can go online D

flirt master: thats good whats the lesson

**pewter coordinator **has signed in.

pewter coordinator: poffin lessons r boring! XP

baby hatcher: lol sorry

pewter coordinator: not ur fault lol

**non pathetic** has signed in.

coordinator legacy: hi paul!

non pathetic: hi y is every1 here?

poke sketcher: shrug we started talking abt the mentor thing lol

rogue glameow: i somehow got paired w/ harley

non pathetic: ouch that sux

pewter coordinator: didnt u sign up f/ a girl

rogue glameow: he applied AS a girl --;

lady beautifly: lol that's soooooooooooo retarded r u going to complain

rogue glameow: yah i don't like harley

aqua trainer: ash is it true melody asked u out at lunch?

poke sketcher: HUH?

master in training: yea shes my gf now

non pathetic: y hasnt the world stopped spinning

coordinator legacy: rofl

pewter coordinator: congrats tho

**island singer** has signed in.

yellow straw: i cant believe i kept quiet so long lol

island singer: u mean abt me + ash?

yellow straw: abt u in relation 2 ash lol

pewter coordinator: yah ur not good at keeping secrets lol

non pathetic: class ends in 5 mins btw

coordinator legacy: ack! c u all l8r!

**coordinator legacy **has signed out.

**non pathetic **has signed out.

island singer: aw i just got her

master in training: sry ill call u

island singer: ok c u

**island singer** has signed out.

pewter coordinator: we should all sign out c u l8r

**pewter coordinator **has signed out.

**rose coordinator **has signed out.

**lady beautifly **has signed out.

**genie girl **has signed out.

**master in training **has signed out.

**rogue glameow **has signed out.

**aqua trainer **has signed out.

**flirt master **has signed out.

**satin scarf **has signed out.

**baby hatcher **has signed out.

**yellow straw **has signed out.

**poke sketcher **has signed out.

_Hm,_ Tracey mused. _Melody and Ash... who knew.

* * *

_

**okay, i feel i owe an explanation at least for dom's username... genie girl i got from that one christina aguilera song called "genie in a bottle"**

**dom: i like that song!**

**bri: none of us are surprised.**

**dawn: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! please...**


	13. Brianna's acting

**Hm... I've gotten a lot of complaints about the Melody-Ash thing, so to clear the air... I said _clearly_ on the summary this would be Pokeshipping. Have faith, people! Stuff like that is ONLY to advance the main shipping! And stuff like that is going to happen a LOT. If you want, I can put in this section for the next chapter what the final shippings are for the main characters... but I'd kinda like to avoid that.**

**Me: I'm sorry it's been so long!**

**Dawn: She's semi-grounded!**

**Me: The impending summer is freeing me, though!**

**Paul: You realize in some of your earlier chapters, you were talking about a Halloween special, right...?**

**Me: O.O It's been that long?**

**Paul: -nod-**

**Brianna: How come I haven't said something before that?**

**Me: Because you're feeling shy. But now that you're here, do the disclaimer, or I'll put Brock with Dominique forever.**

**Brianna: You don't have to threaten ME, remember?**

**Me: BRI!**

**Brianna: ikarishipper900 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: ... -weeps-**

"Hey, Brianna! BRI!" Brianna turned away from her roommates (and her lunch) to see an extremely excited and somewhat flushed Richie running in her direction.

"Hi, Richie," she greeted him as he sat down next to her. "Something exciting?"

"Okay, you remember that play I had to write? Popularity Insanity?"

"You mean that play you were writing the day I was handcuffed to Ash?" Misty inquired. She hadn't heard the play's name.

"That's the one," Brianna answered her. "What about it?"

"Well," Richie started with his eyes glimmering, "one of the plays was going to get chosen for the school's next play… and ours got chosen!"

"Oh my gosh, Richie, that's wonderful!" Brianna exclaimed. Richie looked pleased.

"I'm automatically the nerd unless someone outdoes me… and I mentioned you helped a bit, and they want to know if you want to try out."

"Sure, I'll try out," Brianna replied instantly. "There'll be a lot of other girls trying out, though…"

"That's okay, they only wanted you to try out… plus the club sponsor and I will be making the final decision anyway."

"Maybe I'll try out too," May said. "Bri told me a little about it, and it sounds interesting."

"I bet lots of girls will try out," Zoey stated simply. "Loads of chicks want to star in a play…"

"What does the boyfriend have to do?" Dawn asked as she ate her salad.

"Not much," Richie answered. "He just has to be seen hugging the star at one point, I think. Anyway, I gotta put posters up – just wanted to let you know!" He picked up his pile of fliers and dashed off again.

"That's Richie for ya," Brianna smiled. "Always full of energy."

"Are you a good actress, Bri?" May asked.

"I don't really know, why?"

"Because! You have to do well, it's _your_ play!"

"It's not _my_ play, it's _Richie's_."

"Whatever. I'll get two copies of the script! Unless… Zoey, Dawn, Misty?"

"I want a side role," Dawn said. Zoey and Misty shook their heads.

"'Kay, then!" May darted off.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind _helping_ with it," Zoey mused. "I wouldn't want to be in it, but it'd be neat to make sets and whatnot."

Misty looked over at Brianna, who had taken her cell phone out. "What are you doing?"

"Telling May and Richie not to tell anyone just yet, and pulling another meeting with the guys and Richie," Brianna replied, thumbs still flying.

"You mean Paul's room and Richie or is Richie suddenly not a guy?" Dawn asked, giggling. Brianna rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You know I meant the first, Dawn. Is there soccer practice today?"

"Nope," Misty responded. "It's gonna rain, and they don't want us catching a cold or slipping on the grass or something."

"Great," Brianna smiled again. "See you later!" She found Tracey and Brock, and walked on to class.

Brianna also decided that everyone should bring their mentors or mentorees. So Lucas, Kristin, Soledad, Melody, Gary (Paul's mentor), Brenda (Misty's mentoree), Dominique, and Harley (Zoey's complaint hadn't gone through yet) joined them. (Dawn hadn't signed up, since she was May's unofficial mentoree anyway) "What's the big news?" Drew asked. Richie stood up, eyes shining.

"Does everyone remember that play contest earlier this week?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I wrote a play for it… and won!"

"Nice!" Tracey said excitedly. Everyone this was news to applauded (though some sarcastically. Not Paul, Gary. Paul and Richie were pretty good friends). Richie smiled for a minute, then motioned for quiet.

"Um, it's great my play got picked, but the Drama Club is threatening to pull having a play at all this year if we can't get enough people. Actors should really be no problem, but a lot of the stage crew graduated last year. So…"

"You've got me for stage crew, anyway," Zoey responded, coming near to cutting him off.

"Same here," Tracey added. "I'm staying on…"

"Yeah, the sets would all fall apart without you, Trace," Brianna grinned. "I can do technical stuff if I don't get the lead."

"I only want a side role, so I can probably help behind the set somehow too," Dawn thought aloud.

"Bri, did you say you were going for the lead?" Brenda asked.

"Um, yeah," Brianna responded. "What about it?"

"I was gonna go for it too… I can also do tech stuff if I don't get it."

"What roles are there?" Paul asked Richie. Richie glanced back at the reference script.

"There are the two leads, the girl and the nerd. There's the boyfriend, then there's three popular guys who have to flirt with the girl, and two popular guys who are kind of just there. There are also the girlfriends of the two randoms, who are only really there to hiss at the lead later.. That's about it."

"Brock, you should be one of the flirts," Tracey said. Everyone laughed in agreement.

"What about costumes?" Melody inquired. Brianna made another note on her laptop.

Eventually, said notes were complete. Brianna cleared her throat. "Rich, we've got it all covered – stage crew and all – with just these guys. Unless you can think of something else?"

Richie leaned on the back of Brianna's armchair, his head almost resting on her shoulder. Somewhere in that moment, it happened. She wasn't exactly sure when, or even what. All she knew was as he read the typed notes over her shoulder, so close she could almost _feel_ him breathing, she was finding it hard to do the same. Her eyes were looking at the screen as well, but she couldn't see. She couldn't do anything, except listen to the sound of his breathing in her ear. Except she could listen to him speak, apparently… "Yeah, that looks like it's everything… when should rehearsals be, you think?"

Brianna's tongue still wasn't functioning properly. Misty, recognizing the moment, quickly elbowed Dawn, who always had a question. Dawn quickly supplied, "I meant to ask before, but what were the thoughts for the costumes?" (Dawn was also going to help with making the costumes.) "And do people helping with the play, but not acting, show up for rehearsals?"

Richie straightened up as he answered. Brianna found herself able to think again, and she wasted no time in drawing up one of her calendars. As soon as Richie finished answering the inquisitive, cobalt-haired girl, Brianna answered his question: "The soonest day would be next Friday. Meaning next week's Friday. I'd get people to start signing up tomorrow, though."

"All right, then." Richie picked up his bag. "I'm gonna start setting things up – see you all around!" They watched him dart off for a moment, then Gary snorted. Brianna shot him a sharp glance.

"Sorry, Bri," he said without sounding very sorry at all. "It's just hard to believe _Richie_, of all people, won that contest. He's not that good, honestly, he only won because he had help.."

There was an instant outbreak of angry retorts – Richie was very well liked by most of the people here. Brianna gave him a poisonous look until it was quiet enough that she knew she'd be heard clearly. "I wrote none of that, Oak," she nearly spat. "The idea, the lines, the characters, the plot – it's all Richie's. All I did was point out some weak points. I didn't even give suggestions." She snapped her laptop closed, grabbed her own backpack, and walked out. She vaguely realized the room she'd just left had gone absolutely silent.

"You know, Bri, I think that's the angriest I've seen you in about 3 and a half years of knowing you," Misty remarked back in the room. Brianna didn't say anything; she just squashed her pillow again. She knew Misty was fishing for a reason. She was trying to find one herself. The red head glanced back over. "I mean, you're not even like that on your dot. What's up?"

"Seriously, Bri," May added. "Wasn't that just a _tad_ overkill?" She untied her bandana, setting it neatly on her nightstand. "At least, coming from you." Brianna was usually an endless source of patience, with the occasional snipe when she was stressed. But she never snapped like that, and it was completely unheard of for her to call someone by last name.

Brianna still didn't have an answer.

"…they're so, so… there's not a word for how much they drive me insane!" Brianna stomped her foot on the raised stage, and had to cross her arms to remind herself not to smile triumphantly. She highly doubted the character Vanessa would smile at the end of her angry monologue about what a pain the cute guys of the school were.

In the back of the auditorium, the drama club sponsor and Richie applauded loudly. "Excellent, excellent!" the elderly teacher praised loudly, pushing up her bifocals. "Ms. Elwyn, that's the best I've heard all day!"

"Thank you," Brianna replied automatically, her voice still carrying clear and confident to the very furthest seats in Dream Academy's impressive auditorium. She allowed herself a small smile as she walked off the stage and out the door. Richie flashed a thumbs-up on the way out, and Brianna fully grinned. On the bench outside, Dawn bounced up when she saw Brianna.

"Okay, okay, let me guess!" she pipped happily, stopping Brianna from talking. "Judging by that grin, plus that ecstatic look in your eye… I would guess… you nailed it, and Mrs. Esterikt is singing high praise… oh, and Richie gave you a sign to mean you got it!"

"Close enough," Brianna laughed. Dawn immediately squealed. "Dawn!" They laughed, but stopped when they saw a most frustrated Zoey coming up. "Zoe? What's wrong? You look like Glameow spat on you or something."

"It's Brock," Zoey sighed. "Apparently the 'flirt master' wants to get serious with Stacey."

"Stacey?" Dawn sounded surprised. Brianna was equally so, but for entirely different reasons than Dawn.

"I thought she liked someone else and was planning to ask him out today," Brianna half-asked. Dawn the Oblivious looked almost equally stunned at this statement.

"Nothing official," Zoey replied, worn-out. "And either Brock's just as oblivious as Dawn, which I doubt, or he's ignoring it and hoping to change her mind."

"Think we should stop him?" Brianna asked, sighing.

"Stop who?" The three girls turned to see Richie exiting the auditorium. Zoey explained the situation. "Well, there's only one real way to stop him now."

"What is it?" Dawn asked, reminding them she didn't know Brock like them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brianna had already started reaching for her cell phone. "We get the girl with someone else."

"Remind me why Dawn's not helping us again?" May asked. She'd heard the whole story from Melody. **The gossip network at this school's amazing…**

"She said something about homework," Zoey replied, rolling her eyes. She knew, from Soledad, that Dawn's teachers had assigned no homework. They all did.

"I'll have to ask later what it really was," Brianna noted. She would have offered a theory, but you didn't say those kind of theories in front of guys.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Richie asked to double-check. Brianna, Zoey, May, Dominique, Victor, and Stacey nodded. "Then let's start."

Brianna saw Brock walking over confidently towards the classroom he thought Stacey was in. She waved quickly in Zoey's direction, and getting the signal, Zoey darted over to Brock. "Hey, Brock!" she called. "Brock!"

Brock turned in her direction. "Now," Brianna murmured to Stacey and Richie. Richie, May, Dominique, and Victor started going off to the left. Stacey went into the classroom through the back door. Brianna made sure Zoey was successfully distracting Brock. "…and you know how temperamental Combee can be…" she overheard Zoey explaining to Brock. _Oh, she DID use the food thing._ Brock nodded and said something, then followed Zoey away. Brianna stayed where she was. The rest could be overseen by Richie.

Stacey came out of the classroom, several minutes later and blushing. "He said yes!" she exclaimed immediately. Brianna laughed. Stacey blushed a little harder, but the grin did not fade from her face.

"So, who is he?" Brianna asked. "You STILL haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Besides him? No." She giggled in a most un-Staceyish way.

"Stacey!"

"Okay, okay!" Stacey stopped giggling. "It's Paul."

For some reason, her conscience felt a twinge of guilt at the knowledge, but Brianna disregarded it and smiled. "Pretty good choice, if you can get past his shell."

Stacey rolled her eyes, but kept her smile. "Anyway, thanks, Bri. I'll see you later – oh, and they put the results out a while ago!" She darted off.

_That quickly, huh? Can't mean anything good for someone._ Brianna decided to look later, and went towards the dorm. Zoey met her on the way there. "How'd it go?" Brianna asked. "How'd it go?" Brianna asked. "Stacey got a yes."

"That's good," Zoey smiled. "may got her bandana caught in a tree and of course her Beautifly was back here, so Onix had to get it, Victor and Richie almost got in a fistfight and Brock made sure they just had a Pokémon fight instead, and Dom started drowning. It helped our cause she had a white shirt. Sorry," she added in response to Brianna's murderous look, "we didn't realize it when she suggested it. Oh, and on the way to the food room, we looked at the audition results. You got the lead, congrats!"

"Neat," Brianna said, for some reason unable to focus on the fantastic news Zoey just gave her.

"You're too tired for proper excitement," Zoey teased. "So who was the guy? It's going to be all over campus tomorrow anyway."

"Paul," Brianna answered, making sure her voice didn't carry far. Why was she being so cautious?

A frown also crossed Zoey's face, but at least she knew what was wrong with that. "What about…?"

"Dawn…" It hit Brianna at the same moment.

Zoey bit her lip. "Well, let's not tell her yet. It's too late to be up, right?"

Brianna wasn't as sure as Zoey this excuse would fly, but she nodded anyway and quietly turned the doorknob. Both girls were surprised (and immensely relieved) to see Dawn already asleep.

"Whew," Zoey sighed. "Given her obliviousness, she won't know until – "

"Zoe, look at this." Brianna hated cutting people off, but something was bugging her. Zoey crouched down next to her, and her eyes widened in surprise.

Dawn wasn't as oblivious as they'd thought. The midnight-haired girl had cried herself to sleep that night.

**Haha! The drama's finally moving! ...please no hateful reviews about Paul and Stacey... IT'S NECCESSARY!! Please review - sorry this took so long!**


	14. Paul's Testing

**Heya! Sorry it took too long to update - I started writing this right away, but typical me, I LOST it! Which wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't lost it in the binder that had EVERYTHING about this story in it!!**

**Dawn: And then she found it in her backpack, go figure.**

**Paul: Idiot was trying to work on it in school...**

**Me: Well, you're the idiot in this chapter. Do the disclaimer.**

**Paul: Give me a good reason.**

**Me: Have you not read the talk show? _Do you not know what I'm capable of doing to you??_**

**Paul: Er... ikarishipper900 doesn't own Pokemon. Or it'd be shojo.**

**Me: Someone else might've mentioned that... anyways!**

* * *

Paul was starting to get annoyed with Dawn. She'd been acting funny for a few days now, and not even Barry, her best friend, could get out of her why. She would insist nothing was wrong, go back to how she normally was for half a minute (if they were lucky), then go back to her weird mopeyness.

"Any ideas?" he asked Brianna. Dawn's roommate shook her head as she bit a taco. Paul poked at his chicken, trying to think about when this all started.

"Hi, Paul!" Paul looked up to see his new girlfriend Stacey walking over. He gave a small smile as she sat down. Brianna looked away as a kiss passed between them. When Paul looked back, Brianna had stood up. "Where're you going?" Stacey asked.

"I'm going to see if I can get it out of her." Brianna's answer was directed towards Paul, who nodded. Brianna picked up her tray and started walking off.

"She meant Dawn, right?" Stacey inquired. She was smart, and not oblivious to Dawn's change in behavior. Paul nodded. "Has Dawn told anyone what's going on?"

"Not even Barry," Paul replied. "Her roommates don't seem to have a clue either."

"Hm." Stacey smiled as she looked at Paul.

"What?" It seemed odd to him she would smile at this.

"You care a lot about her, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be so worried."

Paul started, caught off-guard. Stacey seemed to do that a lot. "Well, I mean, she was one of my first friends here. Of course I'm going to be worried."

Stacey smiled. "I wasn't saying it was a bad thing."

Paul smiled too.

* * *

Brianna sat down across from Dawn. She nodded to Lucas and Barry, who recognized the cue and walked off. Dawn looked away from Brianna, suddenly fascinated with her taco. "You okay?" Brianna asked.

Dawn sighed. "I'll get over it."

Brianna bit her lip. "Paul's worried about you too. He claims it just bugs him, but you know how guys are."

"Worrying about a friend one minute, kissing his girlfriend the next." Dawn stood up. "Is that how guys are too?"

* * *

Much later, at night, with everyone else in his room asleep already, Paul was typing commands into his laptop.

This was his only real time to work without being disturbed. And no one could find out what he was working on anyway. _He_ wasn't even supposed to know let alone let someone else find out.

A message of being ready popped up. Time to start the test. Paul reached for one of his small bags. He hesitated before opening it, though. Did he really want to run the test? If it came up positive, he'd be disappointed. If it came up negative, though, he'd be even more disappointed. He gritted his teeth as he stuck the tweezers into the bag, reaching for…

"GO, PIKACHU!" Ash yelled suddenly from the bed underneath Paul's top buck. Paul jumped a bit at the unexpected noise. Unfortunately, it was a bit too much. The laptop fell off and managed to hit one of the few bare, hard spots on the floor. The frame of it completely shattered, and pieces scattered everywhere.

Paul swore. He'd known Ash was a sleep talker, but this was the first time he'd yelled. And the crash from the computer would probably wake up Tracey, who was a light sleeper. He quickly checked his bag to make sure it was still inside before he went down to inspect the damage.

Tracey lifted his head. "Paul, _what_ are you doing?" he asked, almost half-asleep. He was used to Paul staying up late, but he was generally silent.

"Ash yelled something in his sleep, I jumped slightly, and my laptop fell," Paul recounted. "At least the hard drive's intact."

"Want help cleaning up?" Tracey asked, now sitting up.

"Nah," Paul responded, putting the hard drive safely away. "I'm leaving it for Ash to step on in the morning."

Tracey snorted and rolled back over.

* * *

"Did he make a good face at it?" Stacey asked, amused.

"He had a good face when I woke up, anyway," Paul answered, throwing a half-glance at Dawn. At least she was smiling some now.

"You went to sleep?" she teased. Dawn already knew about his sleepless habits.

"Shock of the century, I know," Paul said, rolling his eyes slightly. The girls giggled some, Dawn stopping too soon for… well, Dawn. Internally, Paul scowled. Couldn't she get _over_ whatever was bugging her if she wasn't going to talk about it?

"Paul!" The trio turned around to see Ash glaring at Paul. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Some of the guys "ooh"ed. This was the first official challenge of the year. Challenges at Dream Academy were highlights of the year, if they were good, and the best part was that there were always consequences. Ash and Paul both knew there had to be consequences.

"I'll accept your challenge," Paul answered, standing up. There was some applause and cat-calling (to which Stacey and Melody, nearby, glared). "If I win, you have to get me a laptop to replace the one you stepped on this morning."

There were some laughs, but Ash didn't feel like straightening it out. "If I win," he started, "you have to sing 'Barbie Girl' and dance to it in the mall!"

There were outbursts of laughs at this. "Motivation to win, eh, Paul?" Stacey teased.

"Let's go outside for this," Brock, who hadn't said anything before, now added. Ash, Melody, Paul, Stacey, Dawn, Brock, and the others in the lounge shuffled their way outside. "Three-on-three match, no substitutions, and no time limits!"

"All right!" Ash shouted, while Paul nodded. Dawn and Stacey sat on Paul's bench, while Melody and Misty, also there, sat on Ash's.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock yelled.

"Go, Starly!" Ash shouted, tossing a Poke Ball. The small grey-and-white bird emerged.

"Riolu, standby!" Paul called as he threw his own Poke Ball. A small dog Pokémon emerged, landing on its two back legs in a feisty pose.

Mutters went through the crowd about the bad type match up. Paul disregarded them and yelled, "First move's yours, Ash!"

"You'll regret that!" Ash shouted back. "Starly, use Quick Attack!"

The bird began coming towards Riolu at an incredibly high speed. "Riolu, get ready!" Paul called out. Riolu tensed its body as Starly streaked in closer. "Dodge and use Force Palm! Now!" At the very last second, the dog jumped alongside the bird and slammed its flattened paw into Starly's back. It cried out, but managed to curl its wing into Riolu. Paul watched on, trying to decide what to do next. He was certain Starly had received more damage than Riolu, but he'd really thought a blow like that would do the bird in. It was more determined than he'd hoped.

"Starly, are you all right?" Ash asked. The Pokémon chirped back. "Okay, then fly up!" The bird started to spiral into the air.

Paul realized if he did nothing, the Pokémon would get an extremely good angle to hit Riolu from. Too good for his liking. "Riolu, use Screech!" It nodded, opened its mouth, and allowed a high-pitched noise to escape. On the sidelines, some viewers, including Stacey, made a face and covered their ears. Not Dawn. She was entranced by the battle.

Starly, however, was disoriented by the sound, and while it didn't fall, it did stop rising further into the air, leaving it in perfect position to strike. To strike at, that was. "Quick Attack!" The dog closed its mouth, jumping higher and higher into the air, hopping from wall to wall (Mario style) until…

"Double Team, Starly!" Ash cried. Though the bird was somewhat mixed up from Riolu's Screech, it was now able to hear its Trainer, and made two, four, eight copies of itself. Riolu appeared to be surprised, but obedient to Paul's training, didn't stop scaling its way up.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Foresight!" he shouted. The dog Pokémon carefully looked at the semi-circle of Starly, eyes glowing slightly, then struck with the planned Quick Attack. Starly's guard had been down, and an extremely fast Riolu slamming into you can't be ignored by anyone. Starly fell to the ground.

"Starly!" Ash cried. The bird tottered to its feet. Barely.

Riolu landed agilely on the ground. Paul tried not to smugly grin. It would be easy to finish this one.

"Endeavor!"

Paul started, honestly surprised. Before he had time to do anything, the severely injured Pokémon was all over Riolu, barely giving it room to breathe, let alone attack. He gritted his teeth. Endeavor was used to even damage done to the Pokémon, so it obviously wouldn't knock Riolu out. But the move was probably the smartest Ash could have shouted in that situation. Paul didn't even know from Ash's behavior that he _had_ brains, let alone that he could use them in battle.

But Paul did not get to the top by losing his cool. The moment Starly backed away, both Pokémon exhausted almost to fainting, he yelled, "Quick Attack!" The dog Pokémon, though heavily panting, tensed its body to charge.

Ash panicked slightly. "You too, Starly!" Starly also charged at the now-speeding Riolu. The collision caused a sudden dust cloud. The onlookers and the Trainers held their breaths. Would either Pokémon be left standing?

The dust cleared, and both Riolu and Starly were lying on the ground. "Neither Pokémon is able to continue battling!" Brock called, raising his arms.

Paul returned his Pokémon wordlessly. He considered telling it it did well, but it hadn't won. It obviously hadn't done well enough.

"You did great, Starly," Ash said as he returned the Pokémon. Paul tried not to twitch.

"Chimchar, standby!" Paul's Poke Ball opened, and the fire monkey eagerly flared up its tail flame.

"Let's go, Aipom!" Ash called, and the purple monkey emerged, flipping on its tail.

Paul didn't waste a moment. "Chimchar, use Fury Swipes!" The small Pokémon charged at Aipom, jumped, and started clawing wherever it could reach.

"Aipom, use Tickle!" Ash shouted. "Get it off of you!" Aipom stuck out its paws and tail-hand and started tickling the furiously attacking Pokémon. Chimchar tried to ignore Aipom's antics at first, but soon was laughing helplessly on the ground.

Paul swore. "Chimchar, focus!" The fire Pokémon jumped away, slightly shamefaced. "Use Ember!" Chimchar rapidly shot a small fire from its mouth, singing an unexpecting Aipom. Chimchar had a slim lead. Paul would have to make it larger.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Ash shouted. Aipom's tail-hand started glowing.

"Dig!" Chimchar was underground before the stars shot out. Aipom stopped swinging its tail and looked around.

"Agility, Aipom!" The purple monkey started running all over the field. It would be hard for Chimchar to get a hit on it, let alone for Paul to tell it when to strike.

Chimchar, however, had its own plans. It leaped out of the ground and managed to hit the speedy Aipom by flipping its back legs around. Aipom cried out, and the fire monkey hopped back. Paul smiled, and Chimchar, looking back at Paul and hoping for praise, saw the smile and grinned. "Focus, Chimchar," Paul sternly reminded it, and the Pokémon looked back at the battle. Dawn blinked. Didn't that deserve some kind of verbal praise?

Suddenly, stars slammed into Chimchar, causing the chimp to fly back a few feet. Paul gritted his teeth as Aipom danced triumphantly. Chimchar quickly got back on its feet, but it was clear the blow had done a good amount of damage. Ash appeared pleased. "Great, Aipom!" he praised the monkey. "Now use Focus Punch!" The tail-hand started glowing blue.

"Chimchar, Fire Spin!" Paul rapidly called. Chimchar shot a circle of fire around Aipom. The monkey was surprised, and accidentally backed into a fireball. As it cried out, its tail-hand stopped glowing.

Now Ash was the one scowling. "Aipom, do you think you could Fury Swipes –?" He was cut off by the Pokémon's battle cry as it slashed its tail into the flames. The embers became too small to stay aflame and burned out. Aipom proceeded to swipe at the fire monkey. Chimchar cried out and flared its tail again, forcing Aipom to back off, but Chimchar was already injured again, and now it was panting. Dawn bit her lip. Chimchar didn't have good defenses. All it would take was one more good blow…

But then the battle turned again.

Chimchar began glowing orange, and Paul smirked. Blaze was in effect. Time to wreck some real havoc.

"Flame Wheel, Chimchar!" Paul called out. Chimchar started spinning in a flaming ball, slamming without warning into Aipom. Before Aipom could even land back on the ground, the monkey in a blazing ball rammed itself into it again. The purple monkey flew into the air again, this time crash landing into the ground. Aipom got to its feet, albeit somewhat unsteady.

"Try Swift!" Ash shouted. Aipom swung its spinning yellow stars into the still-flaming Pokémon, but the stars were burned into nothing.

Paul smirked. "Again, Chimchar," he yelled. Chimchar spun into Aipom. This one was a hard hit, and Aipom flew high. The onlookers murmured. It looked like Chimchar was turning things around, because Aipom couldn't take much more.

"One more, Chimchar!" Paul shouted, pointing. The monkey took off in a burst of flame. Stacey smiled. What could Aipom do now?

Dawn saw one thing. Ash seemed to take it. "Focus Punch, Aipom!" he cried to the purple monkey. Aipom's tail-hand lit up blue and swung straight into the blazing flame that was Chimchar.

They knew immediately it would be too much for the chimp. It flew out of its own fire and landed on the ground, hard. Even so, Brock waited a minute before yelling, "Chimchar is unable to battle!"

Paul scowled and returned the Pokémon. "Pathetic," he muttered under his breath. A frown crossed Dawn's face as she heard him, but he didn't noticed. At least, no one could tell he'd noticed. He paused, apparently considering his next Pokémon, then picked up a Poke Ball and wordlessly tossed it. A small brown-and-white Pokémon emerged.

Ash was surprised. Paul was using an Eevee?

Dawn blinked, shocked. Paul talked a lot about Eevee being his weakest Pokémon. That was the last one he was using?

"Leev!" the dog-like Pokémon cried, excitedly wagging its tail. Aipom blinked, then looked back at Ash as if to say, _Are you serious?_

"Now, Eevee!" Paul called. Before Aipom could even turn back in surprise, the Pokémon had blinded Aipom with sand, then tackled it. Aipom flew backwards into a tree and was out before it hit the ground. Brock called it, and Ash returned the monkey, muttering praise.

"Pikachu, you ready?" he asked the Pokémon on his shoulder. As a response, it leaped into the battlefield.

Dawn pulled out her pink Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. Pikachu was far more powerful than Eevee. What was Paul thinking?

Paul smirked. This was better than he'd expected.

"Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. The yellow mouse streaked off towards Paul's Pokémon and the attack connected. Eevee slid a few feet back.

"Eevee, keep using Tail Whip and Sand-attack until I tell you otherwise," Paul told it. The dog nodded and wagged its tail at Pikachu.

"_Chu…?_" Pikachu shook its head and shot a few volts at it. Eevee dodged the attack and sprayed more sand in its face.

"Pikachu, Double Team around it!" Ash cried. Pikachu started to make copies of itself, and soon Eevee was trapped in a Pikachu circle. The dog-like Pokémon was bewildered, but wagged its tail again, causing Pikachu to sweat drop.

"Brace yourself, Eevee," Paul cautioned it. So far, so good.

"Volt Tackle!" One of the Pikachus – of course, it looked like all of them, but most of them were just illusions, sparked electricity around itself and charged. This time, the attack hit and Eevee went flying really high.

Dawn gasped. Could Eevee survive that kind of attack?

Midair, something flew out of Eevee's collar fur. It was green and thin. The Pokémon, seeing it fly out, gave a gasp and threw itself towards the tiny thing and managed to catch it between its teeth.

And then it began.

Eevee began to glow white, making it hard to look at. It landed on the ground on its feet, but it barely registered with anyone. Eevee was evolving, and it was the first evolution at Dream Academy this year. It was made all the more interesting by the fact it was an Eevee – what would it turn into?

Sparkles flew away from Paul's Pokémon.

"_Leafeon!_" the newly evolved Leafeon cried.

Paul smirked. It had taken a long time for that moss to come in, but it had paid off. He glanced back at Dawn and Stacey. Stacey had her hands to her mouth, speechless, and Dawn was pulling out her Pokédex again, this time to look up Leafeon.

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon," the Pokédex's artificial voice read. "This Pokémon is the sixth discovered evolution of Eevee. It uses photosynthesis as a plant does, and as a result, the air around it is always clean."

"Synthesis, Leafeon," Paul called, turning back to the battle. Leafeon gave a small smile as it gave all its new leaves maximum sunlight, healing.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash cried, panicked. The mouse dashed at the seemingly half-asleep Pokémon. However, when it was a foot away, Leafeon opened its eyes and leaped, causing Pikachu to miss.

"Now you," Paul said quietly. Dawn was surprised Leafeon heard, but the leaf Pokémon used its own Quick Attack. The result of all those Tail Whips was clear, as Pikachu went flying.

Of course, it would take more than one unexpected attack to take down Pikachu. "Agility, and follow up with Iron Tail!" Ash called. The electric mouse started dashing all over the field.

"Razor Leaf," Paul spoke. Leafeon fired off dozens of spinning leaves. Pikachu winced as many hit it, but continued to dash towards Leafeon and swung its now glowing tail at Leafeon – but it missed. Sand-attack was taking its toll.

Ash grimaced. There was only one thing left to try. "Double Team, Pikachu!" he cried. Pikachu, though wincing, made many copies of itself, encircling Leafeon.

Paul smirked. It wouldn't work again. "Finish it with Magical Leaf," he called. Leafeon gave another small smile before shooting out glowing leaves which turned around and slammed into a Pikachu – the real one. The mouse went flying and plowed into the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" Brock called. "The winner is Leafeon and Paul Brown!"

Leafeon wagged its leaf-tail and looked back at Paul, who smiled at it. The Pokémon recognized this highest form of praise and returned itself with a grin. Paul looked up at Ash, who was temporarily carrying Pikachu. "I want my laptop by the end of this week, Ash," he yelled, walking off to applause and laughing.

Stacey ran up to him immediately and said, "Nice job, Paul."

"Thanks," he replied. He picked up Chimchar's Poke Ball and looked at it thoughtfully.

"If that's Chimchar, can I see it?" Paul looked around in mild surprise; he hadn't realized Dawn was there.

"Sure." He tossed her the Poke Ball. "What're you going to do, though?"

"Tell it what it did well." She turned on her heel, and was careful to shoot him a venomous look before adding, "Something _you_ should have done."

* * *

**Ooh!! Our favorite couple's having their first (recorded) fight!**

**Stacey: _COUPLE?!_**

**Me: Live with it!**

**Dawn: Erm... anyway, the authoress is asking you be kind to her with the reviews, as this is her first battle scene written ever.**

**Me: Yes! Please review!!**

**PS Sorry again about how long this took!! **


	15. Zoey's experience

**I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I've committed one of the worst crimes a fanfic writer can commit - suddenly disappearing from the face of the Earth. I'm really really sorry. I just have not had time!**

**Paul: Yeah, yeah. Keep making excuses.**

**Dawn: Shut UP, Paul.**

**Me: Oh yeah. I forgot for a sec that I left them not getting along. Anyway, this chapter is Zoey's and I'm sorry it's fairly short. I'll actually do the disclaimer today, ikarishipper900 does not own Pokemon or its characters.**

**Zoey: You know, I wouldn't have minded doing the disclaimer today.**

**Me: Really???? Why didn't you say that BEFORE?!**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Zoey said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Brianna sat on her bed, clicking away on her laptop and listening. "Dawn is mad at Paul, supposedly because he doesn't give his Pokemon enough praise – which he's _never_ done – and Paul's irritated with her because she's only getting mad _now_, after not caring for so long?"

"That's the gist of it," Brianna answered. "Define 'supposedly,' though."

"As in she's not being honest with herself." Zoey shook her head. "What is their deal?"

"Does anyone really know?" Brianna snapped the laptop shut. "I've got to go to an extra rehearsal, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Zoey began idly twisting a Rubik's cube as the door opened and snapped shut. She twisted it for a minute before recognizing she was bored. Grabbing her bag, Zoey stood up to leave the room. The door opened while her hand was still reaching for the handle, and May seemed surprised.

"My bad," she said with a laugh.

"No worries," Zoey replied, stepping past her to go out.

"If you're going to the lobby, Dawn and Paul are having a spat again," May warned, seeing her leaving the room.

Zoey groaned. "I guess I'll go train then."

"You'll have to go through the lobby." May grabbed a small pink box. "Did you brush Glameow's fur?" She let Skitty out of her Poke Ball.

"Almost too much, it's been a slow day." Zoey stepped into the hallway. "See you."

Zoey carefully edged through the lobby where Dawn and Paul were talking in quiet, deadly voices. They weren't making a terrible disturbance, but Zoey was always dragged into their arguments if she stuck around too long. So she almost snuck out of the lobby, thinking she would have to train with Finneon. Finneon's fins weren't quite as strong as she would like just yet…

"Avoiding someone?" Zoey turned her head to see Gary walking next to her, smiling.

"Dawn and Paul," she replied. "They're at it again."

Gary rolled his eyes. As Paul's mentor, it was often he was dragged into the arguments. "They're more arguing about Stacey, don't you think?"

Zoey laughed. "Probably." She sighed. "Neither of them realize it, though. I hate this kind of drama."

"Yeah, I've always thought people should just say their feelings from the start. You seem like the straight-up type, though." He threw a sideways glance at her. "Any interests for you?"

She blinked in surprise at his question. "Um, not really."

"Hm." They walked on in silence, and Zoey was surprised to realize she wasn't going where she wanted to go. "I wonder if I could change your mind."

Zoey turned to give him a perplexed look when he kissed her.

Despite what everyone might guess about Zoey, she had actually never kissed anyone. Not like this, anyway. Never had a guy's lips pushed and moved on hers the way Gary's did now, and her own mouth was moving in ways she hadn't known it could do, and she realized breath was overrated because she couldn't get air to her lungs, but she was still kissing him back; she couldn't stop, shouldn't stop, wouldn't stop –

And then his mouth moved away from hers, and Zoey knew better then to try to kiss him again. One of her major philosophies was that those who were greedy were often disappointed. With this in mind, she willed herself not to try again, although the fact that he was inches away wasn't making it easier. She didn't realize her hands were on his shoulders until she tightened her grip on his shirt as he looked at her. "And now?" Gary asked almost teasingly in a low, husky voice, smiling.

Zoey smiled. It was the best she could do to answer.

* * *

She was still thinking about Gary kissing her, a few hours later, when she saw Misty walking with him. She only had time to turn half way, a good ten yards away from them, when Gary bent down and kissed Misty.

Zoey froze in shock, watching as he kissed her in the exact same way, as Misty reacted in the same way as Zoey, melting into the kiss, and the exact same way she wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't pulled away a tantalizing little bit. She even gave the same shy smile Zoey had given before, when he'd asked if her interests were any changed. She asked the same teasing questions, and he responded with the same wicked smile and the same answers.

It was a rerun, but the redhead was different. Only the redhead.

He gave the same excuse, the same promise to call her, and made almost the same date – of course, it couldn't be at the same time… Misty smiled and walked dazed the way opposite of where Zoey had planned to go, and Gary turned the other way, exactly with the same step as before. And then he saw Zoey standing there, with shock and anger etched on her face.

He tilted his head at her, smirked, and walked on.

Zoey's breath tore at her throat. He didn't really like her. The kiss, was it just for fun, was it just a game –

And it hit her. Gary was a very skilled _player_. He knew what girls wanted, and what he wanted from girls. And his intent was to score as many points, as many girls as possible. Zoey felt powerless, knowing she might now escape his grip, but what about Misty? She couldn't tell her. Misty would just think she was jealous, that Gary would never do that – and what about the girls she didn't even know yet about?

She sank to her knees. She would not be able to train today. She might as well go to the Valley – calm, soothing, restful, a sweet-smelling place for thought and play. Yes, the Valley would be best. Zoey slowly got to her feet and let them take her to her destination.

When she got there, she sat on the grass, watching the wind ripple through. She realized Brianna was sitting near her. "Hey," she called, her voice more secure than she felt. "How are you?"

Brianna looked thoughtfully at the sky a moment before answering, "I guess I'm all right. A little frustrated, though. Brock asked Dominique out." Her eyebrow twitched slightly. "That idiot. She's walking STD's. Oh, I didn't say that, sorry." Zoey nodded numbly. Bri always said that if she said something she didn't really mean, not if she didn't want to be repeated. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Not yet," Zoey muttered. She looked at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Brianna turned to face her better. "Tell me everything."

Tears finally escaped Zoey's eyes as she did.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry it's short. Go easy with me on the kissing scene, I don't have a good frame of reference. And for all you Gary fans out there, DON'T KILL ME. I'm borrowing the Kanto Gary for this chapter, the self-centered, girl-seeking, arrogant one. :P**

**Gary: That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Me: Well, live with it.**

**Brianna: Please review! And bash Gary for being a jerk to my redhead roommates!**

**Gary: Hey!**

**Brianna: You were! Live with it!**

**Me: Please just review, and again I'm sorry!**


	16. Drew Contest at last

**I would apologize for it being so late.... but that's starting to sound redundant. I'm really really sorry for my inconsistency.**

**Paul: You should be.**

**Dawn: Shut up, Paul! At least she HAS a life!**

**Paul: What?!**

**Me: I hate leaving them not agreeing. Drew, disclaimer, please.**

**Drew: I don't want to!**

**Me: I'm getting too much from them already. _Just flippin do it._**

**Drew: Err....... ikarishipping900 does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: And a quick warning, this is a little longer.**

* * *

"You know what?" Dawn snapped. "I don't have time for this." She spun on her heel and left the lobby. Paul rolled his eyes. Drew snorted. It was the duo's third fight today.

"Shut up," Paul said, as Drew opened his mouth to say something.

"You shut up," Drew answered back teasingly. "Seriously, though, I think you're bugging everyone on campus by this point."

"Shouldn't you be doing something else?" Paul retorted, opening a textbook.

Drew considered that. There was some math homework he was putting off. And there was the Contest to prepare for. "Not really."

Paul glared over at him. Drew shrugged. Gary shook his head and smirked.

"He did WHAT?" they heard an angry voice in the hallway yell. Drew glanced at the doorway. What now? Maybe Dawn ran into a roommate; it sounded like her shrill voice. He leaned back on the couch, closed his eyes…

"GARY OAK!" Drew jolted back forward and his eyes flew open. Misty was storming into the room, backed by an equally angry May, and also by Brianna and Zoey. Zoey's expression was odd – sad and desperate, like a frightened rabbit. He had never known Zoey to be afraid or upset before. Brianna's eyes had that same steely anger she had when she'd referred to Gary as "Oak." Gary looked startled at the outburst. "What is your _problem?_" Misty shouted, her hands on her hips.

"What…?" Gary started, leaning forward. He raised an eyebrow. Drew frowned. Now that he was paying attention, Gary didn't look terribly confused…

"You stupid. Moronic. Insensitive. Playing. JERK." She narrowed her eyes. "You have a thing for redhead roommates?"

Drew darted his eyes to Zoey. Did Gary…?

"Misty, what are you talking about?" Gary asked, frowning. Drew crossed his arms. He had a feeling Gary knew EXACTLY what he was talking about.

"You kissed Zoey!" she shouted. "And then you were all over ME! How many more girls do you have, Gary? Are redheads double points or something?"

Drew blinked and his eyes widened. Gary? Gary Oak, of all people, was a womanizer? Professor Oak's grandson?

Gary stood up. "Did she tell you that?" he asked, tilting his head towards Zoey. "Because jealousy does happen, you know."

Misty's eyes widened in anger, and her hand twitched like she wanted to beat him. Drew actually stood up and turned in anger to face Gary. "Are you _serious_, Gary?" he shouted, clenching his hands into fists. "If you knew Zoey at _all_, you'd know she's the last person to do something like that!"

Gary narrowed his eyes in careful evaluation of Drew. Drew darted his glance to Zoey again. He noticed her eyes were red. She had cried?

"Did you say Gary kissed you?" a brunette girl asked Misty, taking an earbud out of her ear. Misty nodded, and the girl's nostrils flared. "He kissed me too, and asked me out!"

"He did the same to me!" a platinum blonde girl, formerly engrossed in a fashion magazine, chipped in. "And we were going to see 'Dear John' together!"

"Same here!" a third girl added. All of them started yelling at Gary, the words impossible to make out in the mixture. Drew was somewhat amused by Gary's hastily panicked expression. Even Paul smirked at his mentor's dilemma.

"It's over!" the platinum blonde yelled, and scratched his face with two-inch nails. The brunette slapped him on the other cheek, the girl with black hair hit his head with her well-loaded purse, and Misty kicked his feet out from under him. He crashed onto the floor as all the girls except Brianna and Zoey stormed off.

Zoey watched Gary get up, anger and pain in her eyes. Gary finally looked at her, and Zoey spat in his face. "You weren't worth any of it," she hissed, and left. Brianna left with her, carefully watching her.

Gary wiped off his face, looking stunned. "What…?"

"Serves you right," Paul remarked, erasing something on his homework. Gary glared at him.

"You earned more than that, to be honest," Drew added. People like Gary were despicable to him. "I'm going to train. I'll see you later, Paul." He turned and left the room, heading to the Hall.

The Hall was the main training area for Coordinators. It was open on the weekends for general use, unless there was a Contest. The first school-wide Contest was coming up, so the Hall was, naturally, a busy area. Drew spun Surskit's Poke Ball as he walked. A water show…

He was surprised to see Zoey in the Hall, training with her Finneon. He'd been walking slow, but even for her to be thinking about training… She sidestepped a gust from her Pokémon's fins. "Good!" she called. "Much better." Then she noticed Drew walking in and nodded. He nodded back. She refocused back on Finneon, watching it swim and thinking.

"Hey, Drew," May called, waving. Drew waved back and stood at the mat closest to her. "How goes it?"

"All right, I guess," Drew said. Beautifly fluttered onto May's shoulder. "Are you any _good_ with Beautifly yet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am!" May answered indignantly, crossing her arms. "You wait until next week! You'll see!"

"Sure…" Drew teased. She glared, and he snorted. She was so funny when she was mad. "On a different note, though." He glanced at Zoey, who was still considering Finneon, and May nodded.

"I haven't know her like this," May said quietly. "She acts tough during the day, focusing on everything else, but night comes…"

Drew nodded. He remembered one time Soledad had gotten heartbroken, over a guy who'd asked her out as a joke. She never cried while anyone was looking unless it was her closest friends. "I never realized Gary was such a jerk," he commented. "I mean, there were moments, but…"

"I know." May frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to change her mind. "We'll be there for her. That's the main thing."

"Yeah," Drew said. "Are you guys going to train?"

"We need to do battle practice, May," Zoey said, turning around.

"Yup," agreed May. "See you, Drew."

Drew waved and watched them walk off. May and her roommates would watch out for Zoey… and Misty if she was upset too, but she seemed to be more angry…

Drew shook his head. He didn't need to be worrying about this. He had other things to focus on.

After all, the Contest was a week away.

* * *

"Welcome to the first school-wide Contest at Dream Academy this year!" the hostess said into her microphone, smiling. "I'm Lilian, and I'm going to be your MC today!"

Drew twirled his Poke Ball as Lilian introduced the "esteemed panel of judges" while the newer Coordinators chatted nervously. Since it was an off year, the official judges were actually here at Dream Academy, and some of the coordinators were getting nervous. Drew didn't let that kind of stuff get to him. He'd been in official Contests before anyway.

"This is exciting!" Dawn said to May, smiling. May nodded. Drew remembered this was the first Contest for Dawn. She was taking it well. Zoey had her arms crossed and was keeping her attention on the telescreen. She'd been in official stuff before this too.

"Here's the order of our appealers!" Lilian said, gesturing to a screen behind her. "As you probably know, these appeals will be set on a water-style stadium!" The pictures of the competitors were on the screen, shuffling. When they stopped, Drew found himself fifth on the list.

"Seven's a lucky number," Dawn said, pointing at her picture. "This is good!"

"Good thing I'm not superstitious," Zoey joked. She was thirteenth.

Tracey, hanging out behind, glanced at Melody. She looked nervous, and Drew didn't blame her. She was first.

"Sixth," May whispered to herself.

"We'll give our contestants a moment before we start!" Lilian announced, smiling. The telescreen flipped to the order.

"Hey, Tracey," Dawn said, turning to him. "Did you see my mom in the audience?"

"She was getting the VIP treatment," Tracey laughed. "May, your parents are here too."

Drew tuned them out. He knew his parents weren't here. They didn't approve of Drew's choice to coordinate instead of battle, to say the least.

"And our first appealer!" Lilian shouted as the telescreen switched back to the stadium. "Give it up for Melody Winters!"

The crowd cheered and Melody dashed in, hopping onto the island circle in the stadium. Drew watched expectantly. What sort of standard would Melody set?

"Flareon, it's showtime!" she called as she threw up her Poke Ball. Drew started. Did she just say Flareon?

Stars appeared around the Pokémon's white light. The light and the stars scattered simultaneously as Flareon landed at Melody's feet. "Flare!" it called, its fur shining.

"Wow, a Flareon!" Lilian said, commentating. "You certainly don't see those every day, and you definitely wouldn't expect one in a setting like this! What's Melody got in store for us?"

"Okay, Flareon, use Flamethrower!" Melody called, sweeping her hand across the field of play. Flareon nodded and leaped high into the air. It proceeded to spew fire from its mouth, hitting the water. The effect was instantaneous. Fire and water vanished, and for a moment everything was lost in a curtain of steam.

"Quick Attack!" Melody cried from somewhere within. Suddenly Flareon appeared on the edge of what used to be the pool. The position was precarious, but Flareon didn't wait for gravity to catch up. It darted on the edge in a fast, tight circle. The steam swirled and rose out of sight. Melody was smiling.

"Wow!" Lilian said. "The power of Flareon's fire is incredible! And look at that speed! Mm, feels like a spa now, doesn't it?"

"All right, Flareon, let's finish!" Melody called. "Flame Wheel!"

Flareon hopped into the empty pool (though not out of view of the audience – the material was transparent in anticipation of underwater appeals) and ran with fire blazing around it. It was running in some sort of pattern. It hopped into the air, and its fire trails rose as well. A five-pointed star burned around Flareon. "How pretty!" Lilian remarked. "And look at the intensity of that flame!"

"End it!" Melody called, raising her arm. Flareon's ability finally kicked in. Fire flashed around Flareon with enough power to scatter the star into orangey sparkles. Flareon landed on Melody's raised arm, fur shining brighter than ever, and Melody continued to hold her arm up so the audience could admire her Flareon. The crowd cheered loudly, and Melody smiled. She said something into her Flareon's ear Drew could only assume was praise, then she lowered Flareon and held it with both arms. He couldn't blame her, having it perch on her arm looked painful.

"What an impressive appeal!" Lilian said, and the crowd cheered its agreement again. "But what do our judges think?"

Melody turned to face the panel. "An incredible display of power and speed," the first judge said. "And employing the element of surprise to your effect was a good decision!"

"The only problem is that we'll have to refill the pool," the second judge joked, and Melody smiled as some of the audience laughed. "A remarkable appeal!"

"He needs a new word," Zoey commented to Drew. Drew smirked and nodded.

"Your Flareon is obviously in top condition," Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Thank you, Melody!" Lilian said. Melody smiled, bowed, and left with Flareon. "Give us a moment to refill the pool, and then we'll have our second appealer go!"

"That was really cool," Dawn said, twiddling her fingers. "I hope we're ready for this." She bit her lip.

"You'll be fine," May said, smiling. "The judges don't judge by the first person's appeal."

"If you planned something _really_ boring, though, there's no help for you," Drew commented, leaning back.

May giggled. "Yeah, _right._"

Melody slipped back into the room. "What'd you guys think?" she asked, mostly looking at Ash.

"Melody, that was incredible!" he reassured her. "May, wasn't that incredible?"

"It was flawless," she added, grinning. Melody smiled. "See what practice does?"

"Yup," she said. She let herself smile more and almost unconsciously wove her fingers with Ash's. Ash smiled at her again.

Drew was still looking at the telescreen. They were showing the crowd now, chatting with each other about who knew what. He saw Johanna, Dawn's mother, soaking in the attention the audience was giving her; he saw Norman and Caroline, May's parents, May looked a lot more like Caroline than Norman; he even noticed a man with orange eyes who looked a little like Zoey…

Nobody was there with green hair.

Drew sighed and slumped back down. What did he expect?

* * *

The next three appeals were mediocrity. There were a couple of traditional appeals with Frisbees and balls being suspended, there was nothing out of the ordinary…

"And now, let's give it up for a competitor who's already made a name for himself in the Hoenn region's official competitions, Drew Rose!"

The crowd cheered. Fan girls were not allowed in the audience without approval of the one with the fans, so Drew could relax on that. No manic fan girls with Roselia hats in the audience… that was a weird experience. He walked out confidently and leaped on the island circle. The crowd cheered again, and he smiled up at them. This was where he belonged.

"Let's go, Surskit!" he shouted, tossing his Poke Ball up into the air. Bubbles flew around Surskit as it glowed and landed gracefully in the water.

"A Surskit! What a cutie!" Lilian said, putting her hands together and smiling at the water skater.

Drew took a deep breath in. It always helped. "All right, Surskit, Bubble and Quick Attack!" he called, waving his arm. Surskit shot a staircase of bubbles and glided up them, rising higher and higher. It was working on the patterns they had practiced. Drew's goal was to make the antennae and wings of a Masquerain, in bubbles. Judges liked it when knowledge of a Pokémon was demonstrated. And audiences just liked patterns.

"Give them some Sweet Scent, too, Surskit!" Drew added. It was effortless for Surskit to do, and it was just a wonderful fragrance. Plus, it gave Surskit a little more time to work with.

"Mm, the scent a Surskit gives off is just so refreshing!" Lilian said, grinning in a way that was almost silly. "And is Surskit done? Looks like it!" Surskit had just finished, and it placed its feet carefully on the center bubbles. The image was the antennae and wings surrounding Surskit's blue body. "It's a Masquerain! The antennae and wings of a Masquerain! How impressive!"

Drew smiled, and the audience exploded in applause. Drew discreetly checked, and the noise wasn't bursting the bubbles. It had taken some practice to create stronger bubbles, and not being prepared for the volume of the audience would have been awful.

The next part wasn't rehearsed at all. It couldn't be. Surskit started glowing white again – and this time its shape was changing, fitting into the bubbles it had created like some kind of mold.

"_Ma-asquerain!_" Drew's newly evolved Masquerain cried, flitting its new wings happily.

The audience cheered loudly again. This time Drew bit his lip. He had thought this might happen, and this was definitely the best timing if it was going to. But handling evolutions during the appeals was always a daunting task. He'd have to wrap this up, and fast…

"Masquerain!" he called up. "Let's finish this with Gust and Sweet Scent!" He was absolutely certain it could use Gust. Ideally, he would use Silver Wind, but he was uncertain about the possibility, and this was not the place to find out…

"_Mas!_" It swirled the bubbles in a tight circular pattern, and then the bubbles burst into bright rainbow sparkles over the audience. The crowd went absolutely nuts, and Masquerain landed on Drew's arm. Drew posed and held up the arm on which Masquerain was perched, and the cheers were even louder.

"Good work," he commented quietly to Masquerain, causing the Pokémon to flit happily. "Looks like we'll need to figure out what you can do now, huh? And good timing." The Pokémon nodded cheerfully. He smiled at it and turned to the panel of judges.

"Drew, a very impressive showmanship, exactly what we'd expect from you," the first judge said.

"And your on-the-spot inventiveness with your Pokémon's evolution – the way you handled that hurdle – was simple remarkable!" the second judge said.

"Your Surskit was obviously quite powerful to be able to evolve, and your Masquerain is very healthy in every way," Nurse Joy added, smiling.

The crowd roared its approval. Drew bowed and exited. Keep it simple.

Melody was the first to say something when he got back. "Nice, Drew!" she exclaimed. "I would completely freak out if my Pokémon evolved in the middle of my performance."

"Were you planning that?" Dawn asked. "I mean, the timing, I don't even know if you _could_ control, but…"

"I was hoping a little," Drew said. "I had a plan either way. May?"

"It was really good," May said. "I don't like the thought of following it."

* * *

May, despite her worries, put on a very good appeal. She used Bulbasaur, which surprised Drew a little. He remembered her practicing with Beautifly. But she put on a very pretty show with water and petals, and the crowd was obviously enchanted.

Dawn's appeal was a little shakier, but it was her first Contest and that was understandable. She showed her Piplup's charm and power very well, and that was the important part.

Drew stopped paying attention after that. He was sure that Zoey's appeal would be fine, she was ridiculously skilled. May commented it looked shaky, but that was probably Gary's aftermath still. Not his place to worry, and she would pass the preliminaries without a doubt.

"And here are our preliminary picks!" Lilian called a while later. "We've picked out eight coordinators out of the students you've seen! Everyone did a wonderful appeal, and these eight will continue on to the battle round!"

Drew sat up and looked at the screen. Soledad was staring down the screen with her arms crossed. "Worried?" he asked her.

"Better to be concerned than cocky," she answered, shrugging.

Dawn was shaking a little bit in anticipation.

"And here they are!"

The screen blinked up the Coordinators: Soledad (she smiled), Drew (he nodded), May (she clapped her hands), Wally (Drew barely knew him, but he grinned), Harley (thankfully not close enough to observe), Zoey (she glanced away from the screen), Melody (who smiled really wide and looked excitedly at Ash), and Dawn (she gave a deep sigh of relief).

"These Coordinators will be facing each other in the next round, a series of battles! The matchups are as follows: the first match will be Wally Duncan versus Harley Simmons, the second match will be Dawn Keystone versus Melody Winters, the third match will be Drew Rose versus Soledad Woods," (at this point Soledad winked at Drew) "and the fourth match will be May Maple and Zoey Badgers! The winners of these matches will face each other in the following bracket."

Drew followed the bracket. Theoretically, if he won, he would face either May or Zoey, and from there face either Wally, Harley, Dawn, or Melody.

Game on.

* * *

** I felt like in a school full of budding Coordinators and Trainers, there needed to be Contests and such. I don't think the Breeders have competitions - I mean, what would they compete in?**

**Brianna: So unappreciated.....**

**Me: Hey, just because you're not competitive doesn't mean you're unappreciated!**

**May: Please review!!!**


End file.
